Difícil pero no imposible
by bris vernica
Summary: Bulma es una chica problema, sera llevada a una academia militar de castigo por su rebeldía. donde conocerá a Vegeta, cuando por fin salen de la academia se encuentran con algo inesperado para los dos... (terminada) NO LEER SI SON SUSCEPTIBLES A LA MALA REDACCIÓN
1. Chapter 1 prologo

**PROLOGO**

El presidente de la capsule corp, había tomado una decisión muy importante y al mismo tiempo muy difícil para él , era lo mejor para su princesita y esos problemas de disciplina que tenía, al principio pensó que estaba siendo muy drástico, pero su hermano le a consejo que era lo mejor para todos, estaba decidido y no había marcha atrás .

Ahora mismo se dirigían a la academia militar, que era para hombres y mujeres, se sentía mal porque le tuvo que mentir a su hija para que aceptara ir con el e hiciera sus maletas , el curso en la academia era de 6 meses, al principio pensó meterla el un campamento para señoritas pero su hermano le aconsejo que era mejor la academia militar pues en el campamento ivan a ser muy blandos con ella y necesitaba un poco de mano dura pues ella era muy rebelde .

Estaban por llegar a la academia militar y no se quería ni imaginar como reaccionaria su hija al llegar.

No podía ser que su hijo fuera tan problemático ¿ese era su futuro heredero?¿qué sería del patrimonio familiar? tenía que hacer algo con su hijo ,las cosas no podían seguir así ,ya estaba decidido lo mandaría a la academia militar ,y mas ahora que una chiquilla aseguraba estar embarazada de su hijo ,su hijo le aseguraba que no pero el no podía confiarse .

Mañana mismo llevaría a su hijo a la academia militar, era lo mejor para todos.

 **Lo se el ´prologo esta muy cortito pero los demás capítulos serán largos …en fin desde hace tiempo que esta idea ronda en mi cabeza y dije por que que este fic no será muy largo (según yo)**

 **Lamento las faltas ortográficas y la mala redacción.**


	2. Chapter 2 conociendo a personas nuevas

**_DBZ Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 **"PENSAMIENTOS"**

 **-DIALOGO-**

 **Capítulo 1 : Conociendo a personas nuevas**

Entro a la habitación dando fuertes pisadas, no lo podía creer su papa fue capaz de traerla a este lugar con engaños, ella pensó que iban a quedarse una temporada con su tía , pero no, la trajo a este lugar. Este lugar no era un lugar para una señorita como ella, suspiro cansada, dejo su maleta en la cama y se sentó, se puso a observar todo el lugar, era un lugar pequeño con una puerta que parecía ser la del baño, dos muebles, una mesita y había dos camas, un momento dos camas ¿entonces compartiría habitación? Hizo una mueca de desagrado de solo pensarlo, no es que le molestara si no que la habitación ya era muy pequeña y más pequeña iba a estar si era compartida. Se levantó de la cama con pesadez y abrió su maleta, empezó a sacar toda su ropa costosa y sus cosas de aseo personal y lo fue acomodando en uno de los muebles, cuando termino se sentó en la cama viendo a un punto fijo, fue un fuerte golpe en la puerta que la saco de sus pensamientos, voltio a si a dónde provenía el ruido y vio a una chica entrar a la habitación, era bonita de ojos azules y cabello corto y rubio.

_oye tú, esa es mi cama la tuya es la de arriba_ le dijo la rubia.

-A no lo sabía, disculpa- se disculpó, esa chica se veía ruda y lo menos que quería ahora eran problemas-Me llamo bulma y tú.

-dime 18 –y sin más decir se acostó en la cama, bulma solo miro a la chica y se encogió de hombros, parecía estar molesta, en fin ella la imito y se acostó en la cama de arriba, ya había oscurecido y tenía entendido que todos en la academia militar se tenían que despertar a las 5:00 am,¿ es que estaban locos o qué? Que más da, estaba segura de que mañana sería un día muy pesado.

Y no sabía lo que le esperaba.

,….,….

,,,…..,,,.

,,..-,,,….

Ahí estaba sentado en la cama de ese horrendo lugar, y para acabarla su hermano Tarble que lo quiso acompañar a esa academia militar, pero que cursilerías de su hermano, y no solo eso si no que el insecto de su primo kakaroto también, se imbécil lo desesperaba de sobre manera, y todo por su padre y esa golfa que le fue con el chisme a su padre de que estaba embarazada de él, eso era imposible el siempre se cuidaba y estaba casi seguro de que ni ella misma sabía quién era el padre del hijo que esperaba según ella.

-Hermano ya es tarde, hay que dormir ya escuche que todos se tienen que despertar a las 5:00 de la mañana-la voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos, era cierto allí todos se despertaban muy temprano.

-Hunmp-fue su única respuesta a su hermano y sin más se acostó con pesadez y se durmió.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente.(habitación de bulma y18)_**

Habría sus ojos con pesadez, la maldita alarma la despertó maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó de muy mala gana y reviso la hora, eran las 4:30 de la madrugada-es muy temprano- se quejaba

\- aquí a si es, nos despertamos a las 4:30 para poder arreglarnos y a las 5 poder estar ya en la cancha, por cierto allí está tu uniforme- bulma sol observo asía donde apuntaba 18, y en efecto ahí estaba una pilita de ropa lo tomo y se dirigió al baño, una vez bañada se vistió el traje consistía en un pantalón militar azul marino una playera negra con el logo de la academia y una camisola del mismo color que el pantalón, una boina negra y botas negras.

Salió ya vestida y vio a 18 entrar al baño, tomo el cepillo del mueble al que ella le pertenecía y comenzó a peinarse se hizo una coleta alta y se puso la boina, a los pocos minutos 18 ya había salido y estaba lista –oye 18 y ahora a donde vamos –le pregunto bulma .

-bueno, a la cancha a hacer una corrida matutina, y después de eso a desayunar y de ahí a otros cosas- le contesto 18, bulma solo asintió con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación rumbo a la chancha donde se reunirían todos.

 **Habitación de vegeta y tarble.**

Se había despertado desde hace unos minutos, tuvo que despertar a Tarble, porque si no el muy maldito no se iba a levantar, ya estaba vestido con su uniformé ya estaba listo, solo tenía que esperar a su hermano para irse a formar, en eso el ruido de la puerta se escuchó, miro de reojo y definitivamente lo que vio lo puso de mas mal umor del que ya tenía era su primo kakaroto.

-buenos días Vegeta –saludo kakaroto

-Hunmp-se limitó a contestar

-supongo que no dormiste muy bien, a decir verdad yo tampoco-confeso, vegeta solo lo voltio a ver y regreso la mirada a la puerta del baño, de donde iba saliendo Tarble- ya estoy listo vámonos – dijo el más pequeño

-tardaste mucho- le reclamo vegeta caminando hacia la puerta y así los tres se dirigieron a la cancha.

Una vez llegaron se formaron del más alto a más chico, no hace falta decir que vegeta fue uno de los últimos y así empezaron a correr por toda la cancha y cantando una porra bastante ridícula según vegeta-QUE BONITO DIA NOS TOCO , AHORA QUE SALIMOS A CORRER, NO HACE FRIO NO HACE CALOR, QUE VENGA LA ALEGRIA Y EL BUEN HUMOR…..- cantaban todos al uniso.

…..

Bulma y 18 llegaron, se formaron rápidamente, Bulma estaba firme, cuando vio a tres chicos pasar y formarse en la parte de los hombres, uno de ellos llamo su atención, era guapo, no muy alto, pero si que le quedaba bien ese uniforme, la vos de un hombre vestido con el mismo uniforme que ellos la saco de sus pensamientos y voltio al lugar donde provenía la voz, era un muchacho no mayor de 23 años era bien parecido pero no lo suficiente para bulma.

-buenos días reclutas, me presento soy el cabo richs –hablaba con voz fuerte y firme, después de que se presen tarace los puso a correr rodeando la cancha, después de media hora los dejo ir a almuercear.

-hay me duelen las piernas- se quejaba Bulma .

\- te acostumbraras- le contesto 18.

-oye 18 tiene mucho que estas aquí-le preguntaba bulma, mientras tomaba una charola y se servía comida.

-no llegue dos días antes que tu- le contesto, mientras al igual que bulma se servía comida-y a ti ¿por qué te trajeron?- pregunto

-solo porque me la pinteaba de la escuela, y unas cuantas veces llegue ebria a mi casa-contesto caminando hacia una mesa disponible.

-¿solo por eso?-pregunto no muy confiada, bulma solo asintió con la cabeza

*/*/*/

/*/*/*

-oye Vegeta ¿Por qué no nos esperaste?- pregunto goku sentándose en la silla

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-le contesto con otra pregunta, mientras empezaba a comer-este lugar es una mierda-

-no es tan malo, tal vez encuentres novia aquí- animaba a su hermano observando a varias muchachas que pasaban por allí.

Vegeta no le contesto "pues no hay muy bonitas que digamos, además yo no tengo novias solo me divierto y ya "pensó observando de reojo a la muchachas que iban pasando.

Y así se la pasaron platicando mientras comían, bueno a excepción de vegeta.

Ya había acabado la hora del almuerzo, justo ahora se dirigían todos a la cancha se formaron una vez que llegaron y esperaron las órdenes del cabo Richs .

*/**/*/

 **Aquí está la actualización, el cap no salió tan largo como yo quería, les comentó que en la siguiente actualización va a ver más emoción y más de Vegeta y Bulma .**

 **Un agradecimiento y saludos a : andreraahp, .**

 **Sin más que decir me despido ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 difícil muy difícil

**_DBZ Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

 ** _-diálogos-_**

 ** _"pensamientos"_**

 ** _Capítulo 2:_**

 ** _Difícil, muy difícil._**

-Fórmense por estaturas, del más grande al más chico ¿entendieron?- ordenaba con voz firme a todos los reclutas mientas los observaba asentir a todos -¿ENTENDIERON?- volvió a preguntar

-si señor-contestaban todos al uniso, mientas se formaban buscando sus estaturas , una fila de hombres y una de mujeres , quedando frente a frente-Mujeres media vuelta ya –todas acataban las ordenes, y así quedaron hombres atrás y mujeres enfrente , maso menos 2 metros de distancia -caída en tabla ya – empezaron a caer y estando unos pocos centímetros del duro piso sacaban los brazos para no caer, llegó el turno de bulma, estaba nerviosa era nueva no sabía como hacerlo así que lo hizo como pudo, su espalda no estaba firme como la de una tabla, por algo se llamaba caída en tabla ¿no?, una vez que sus manos aterrizaron en el piso sintió el ardor en sus palmas –levántate-le ordeno el cabo, ella obedeció y se levantó - ¿eres la nueva?- ella asintió con la cabeza – no te escucho-

-si señor- hablo fuerte bulma pero sin gritar, conteniendo el dolor que sentía en las palmas de las manos y mirando hacia el frente con orgullo.

El cabo Richs la miro estiro su mano a una esquina de la cancha – vete a practicar aya – señalo a la esquina alejada de los demás - y regresas cuando lo agás bien-bulma apretó los dientes de la rabia levanto la barbilla con orgullo y se encamino a la esquina de la cancha, mientras ella se ponía a practicar unos ojos negros la miraban "torpe" pensaba vegeta al ver los movimientos de bulma mientras él hacia la menada caída en tabla, a pesar de no tener experiencia en eso le salió muy bien, no le costó mucho trabajo al fin y al cabo no tenía mucha ciencia.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos llego bulma y se reincorporó a la fila en el lugar que antes ocupaba, el cabo los puso a hacer lagartijas, esto no era para ella le temblaban los brazos del esfuerzo que hacia su cara estaba roja del calor y el esfuerzo y estaba toda sudada se sentía pegajosa del sudor y eso no le agradaba para nada, después de las 50 lagartijas el cabo Richs mando todos a ducharse.

Bulma estaba adolorida de las piernas, los brazos, el abdomen, le dolía todo el cuerpo ahora mismo acababa de ducharse ya se había vestido con ese uniforme (tenía dos uniformes) tenía entendido que ahí también daban clases ya que la mayoría que iban eran adolescentes estudiando y no podían descuidar los estudios, encontró a 18 sentada en la cama esperándola Bulma le pregunto que seguía y efectivamente iban las clases 18 le dijo que los agrupan según la edad que tengan y como ellas tenían la misma edad (16) iban a ir juntas se dirigieron al salón entraron Bulma al entrar buscaba un lugar con la mirada encontró uno hasta el final de la fila en una esquina, se dirigió al lugar y se sentó en la silla y observo a si a la otra esquina del salón y allí lo vio, era el muchacho de la mañana compartirían clase, valla al parecer este lugar no estaba tan mal después de todo, escucho una voz de una mujer supuso que era la maestra, pero que rayos le tenían que enseñar a ella, si ya lo sabía todo, una sonrisa curvó sus labios, pero que más daba dirigió la mirada hacia el frente y puso atención a la clase.

**/**

Estaba sentado, vio entrar a 2 tipas, una era una rubia y la otra era la peli azul, recordó como la habían sacado esta mañana y sus tontos intentos por hacerlo bien tardo mucho pero por fin lo logro, le daba gracia recordarlo, la vio sentarse en la esquina, no era fea nada fea, tal vez podría divertirse un rato.

Las clases transcurrieron, cuando terminaron bulma se levantó y guardo sus cuadernos en su bolso, 18 la esperaba en el pasillo así que salió corriendo cuando iba pasando la puerta choco con algo y se calló en el frío piso, eso dolió y dolió mucho se levantó enojada y cuando se paró lo vio allí estaba el – idiota-le insulto a lo que él solo levanto una ceja y sonrió de medio lado que sexy se veía, pesaba bulma.

-¿yo soy el idiota?, yo no tengo la culpa de que no te fijes por donde vas, eres una torpe- le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, valla que tenía carácter la "torpe", esto sería divertido sonrió de medio lado, escucho a lo lejos que le insultaba la "torpe", hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando.

-idiota-gritaba una Bulma muy enojada, se dio la media vuelta y allí estaba 18 con una sonrisa burlona-¿Qué?-

-nada que carácter!- se burlaba 18, mientras iban caminando directo a la habitación.

-yo no tengo la culpa que sea tan mal educado-contestaba Bulma, siguiendo a 18-oye 18 no me has dicho cómo te llamas-reprochaba Bulma, pues ya se estaba hartando de siempre llamarla por un número.

-Lazuli-contesto rápidamente, Bulma la miro de reojo.

-es un bonito nombre, Lazuli-le dijo sonriente bulma, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y entrando, detrás de ella Lazuli quien serró la puerta, tenían media hora libre antes de la cena y de llevar los uniformes a la lavandería (tenían lavandería en al lugar).

**/**/

-oye vegeta conoces a la chicha de cabello azul –decía goku mientras alcanzaba a vegeta.

-tu qué crees idiota-contestaba vegeta, le hartaba su primo, siempre tan idiota.

-mmmm que no, es que yo si la conozco, va en la misma prepa que nosotros pero en otro salón, creo que en el 1°D y nosotros vamos en el A...

-cállate ya, a mí que me importa-no dejo que su primo terminara su relato entro a la habitación y le serró con fuerza la puerta a su primo, dándole en la cara con la puerta-ese idiota.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba un adolorido Goku sobándose la nariz-eso dolió- y sin más el pobre se dirigió a su habitación.

*/*/*

Bulma estaba en su cama acostada, mirando un punto fijo en el techo, vaya esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba, apenas llevaba un día y ya le dolía todo el cuerpo tal vez era porque no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio, esto sería difícil muy difícil pero no hay cosa que la gran Bulma Brief no pudiera hacer, con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida, estar ahí era agotador.

 ***/*/***

Entro y se tiro en la cama-oye Vegeta ¿no te duele todo el cuerpo?- le peguntaba su hermano y que si le dolía ,claro que le dolía el cuerpo pero no se lo diría –hnmp, un poco-se levantó de la cama y se fue directo a la ducha, se sentía sucio y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Una vez que termino con su baño se puso unos pantalones de dormir , se metido a la cama y se quedó dormido inmediatamente, tal vez fue el día agotador que tuvo hoy.

Tarble solo miro que su hermano se acostó y raro en el que se quedó dormido inmediatamente, suspiro y se levantó de la cama apago la luz y se volvió acostar en su cama, estaba seguro que mañana sería un día igual o más de pesado que hoy, se tapó con la cobija y se quedó dormido .

 **Ya está la actualización, les aviso que ahora tardare un poquito más de tiempo en subir porque ya terminaron las vacaciones de semana santa** **L y regreso a la escuela y muchas tareas, mas eventos y una mini conferencia.**

 **Agradecimientos y saludos a:**

 **Andreaahp, princess vegetita saiyan y a los lectores fantasmas, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 el salto y el asenso

**_Hola, hoy vamos a saber porque bulma está en la academia militarizada ;)_**

 ** _DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Capítulo 3:_**

 ** _El salto y el acenso._**

Se estaba acostumbrando a levantarse temprano había pasado exactamente una semana desde que llego a tan espantoso lugar, ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo como al principio tal vez ya hasta se había acostumbrado. Hoy precisamente irían a una tipo excursión a un lugar llamado el salto ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, estaba preparando su mochila, tenía que llevar una cuerda, agua, un pañuelo rojo, etc.

Partirían al salto a la ocho y media de la mañana y regresarían hasta el atardecer, este sería un día agotador pero no hay cosa que la gran Bulma Brief no pueda hacer, cuando termino de hacer su mochila decidió bañarse.

Salió del baño y 18 ya la esperaba sentada en la cama con su mochila a un lado-oye en 3 meses elegirán a los nuevos cadetes y si le echamos ganas tal vez nos promuevan de puesto-bulma levanto una ceja y hizo una mueca con la boca de desagrado.

-y eso a mí en ¿Qué me beneficia? -le preguntaba bulma mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-bueno mi querida bulmita, eso nos beneficiaria en que sábados solo sería medio día de entrenamiento y domingo seria día libre, aparte de que nos cambiarían de instructor y seria el sargento segundo el nuevo instructor, aparte de darnos ciertos privilegios-bulma se quedó pensativa, si eso era cierto sería beneficioso y claro que le echaría más ganas con tal de ser una cadete lo valía.

-Lo intentare mi queridísima lazi-le dij una sonriente bulma, Lazuli solo levanto una ceja -¿lazi?-pregunto Lazuli, bulma asintió-de cariño- contesto bulma parándose y revisando su reloj que estaba en su mueble, ya eran los ocho se puso la mochila-lazi ya vámonos-Lazuli solo asintió en silencio, se puso su mochila y las 2 salieron juntas de la habitación.

\- oye ¿Por qué estas aquí'-pregunto bulma

-porque soy un estorbo para mi madre y ¿tu?-bulma quedo pensativa- ya te dije- contesto

-no te creo-bulma soltó un respiro, tendría que decirle la verdad a su única amiga de ese lugar.

-me la pinteaba, llegaba ebria a mi casa, eso ya te lo avía dicho, pero hay otra cosita, mi ex novio se llama yamcha, me era infiel un día lo descubrí. Ese día me puse la borrachera de mi vida, choque mi auto y fui a dar a la cárcel esa noche, se hizo un escándalo y como mi familia es importante ya te imaginaras el escándalo que se armo -ya habían llegado a la cancha se formaron como de costumbre: mujeres adelante hombres atrás del más grande de cabecera y los más chicos hasta atrás de la fila.

Miro a la torpe formarse, era unos 5 centímetros más bajita que el.

Hoy era el dichoso día de la excursión, la verdad que no tenía ganas de ir, pero le echaría ganas de aquí en adelante, quería ciertos privilegios y para eso tenía que esforzarse cosa rara ya que él nunca se esforzó por conseguir lo que quería.

A los pocos minutos llego el cabo Richs, los dirigió hasta un autobús grande, se subieron milagrosamente entraron todos los 50 a los que iban a llevar (nuevo ingreso)

Cuando llegaron todos se bajaron del autobús, caminaron un poco hasta llegar al dichoso salto, era un lugar bonito, amplio tenía un rio, piedras muy grandes el camino era difícil, un poco más alejado se veía el pasto y una área más plana.

-reclutas escuchen todos con atención se dividirán en equipos, el primero será el de la banda de guerra, el segundo campismo, el tercero herchs y el cuarto serán los aspirantes. El equipo de banda de guerra será el encargado de tocar para eventos especiales y marchas, el equipo de campismo pues es más que obvio, el equipo de herchs se les enseñara a dar primeros auxilios y cosas por el estilo y el ultimo equipo es el de los aspirantes, que consiste en que va a ver mucha carrilla, a a ser muy pesado, no es recomendable para nenas, son los que aspiran un mejor puesto en este caso aspiran a ser cadetes solo los mejores lo lograran, les dejare una lista para que se anoten en el equipo que quiera- saco una lista y una pluma para que se anotaran se las dio y empezaron a notarse.

-vegeta ¿en cuál te anotaras?- preguntaba muy curioso goku

-aspirantes- contesto, Tarble lo voltio a ver y le sonrió –yo también-vegeta rodó los ojos solo faltaba el estúpido de kakaroto.

-entonces yo también- anuncio goku. Pronto les llego la lista y se anotaron, vegeta se preguntaba a qué equipo se iba a meter la torpe.

La lista llego hasta Bulma y Lazuli -¿aspirantes?-pregunto bulma, lazuli asintió con la cabeza, las dos se anotaron en aspirantes, la verdad Bulma no estaba muy convencida del todo, pero si quería esos privilegios tenía que esforzarse-hace mucha calor- se aventaba aire con las manos y veía hacia el rió.

-lo se tenemos media hora libre, y no Bulma no nos meteremos al rió-le aclaraba lazuli , bulma la miro de reojo e hizo un puchero por no poder meterse al rio ¿entonces a que venían?

-ok-dijo sin ánimos y se sentó en una roca grande, lazuli la imito y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Con esa actitud de mierda no vas a conseguir esos privilegios-bulma solo rodó los ojos en señal de frustración. Como le agobiaba ese tema.-ya no me regañes, kami ya ni mi madre-reprocho bulma a lazuli.

Lazuli la miro, parecía distraída mirando hacia un punto la imito y voltio hacia donde miraba bulma, inmediatamente una media sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y negó con la cabeza, regreso la mirada hacia la peli azul –que te tres ¿te gusta?-la vio tensarse y negar con la cabeza.

-NO solo que es un patán-su mirada seguía puesta en el chico de cabellera flameada, después de unos segundos voltio a ver a la Lazuli , quien la miraba con una sonrisa pícara-NO Lazuli , NO-la vio encogerse de hombros y acomodar los cordones de sus botas, el chico si era guapo pero era un grosero y mal educado suspiro pesadamente y lo regreso a ver de nuevo, pero ahora el, la miraba fijamente, ella le sostuvo la mirada a los pocos segundos un rubor invadió su rostro y desvió la mirada.

Estaba mirando a la torpe como el la llamaba, de pronto esta lo voltio a ver , la miro sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, sonrió de medio lado, se veía algo infantil con esos tontos sonrojos causados por tonterías, pero también se veía adorable.

Voltio a ver a su hermano y primo, charlaban tranquilamente -¿vegeta?-pregunto Goku, él le dirigió una mirada dándole a entender que tenía su atención-el curso ¿es por 6 meses?- el solo asintió con la cabeza y estaba seguro que ya empezaría hacer sus estúpidas preguntas-y ¿Qué piensas hacer después?- el solo le sonrió de medio lado y dirigió su vista a otro punto.

Pronto paso la media hora libre, y el cabo Richs llego-bien ya que todos se anotaron en la lista, es momento de proseguir, los de banda de guerra se formaran allá- señalo un punto en específico y a si se fue hasta llegar a los aspirantes-y los últimos son los aspirantes, a ustedes yo los entrenare, hagan una fila de hombre y otra de mujeres, del más grande al más chico-ordeno con firmeza, una vez todos formados los llevo al campo de obstáculos.-los formare en equipo de 5-informo el cabo , empezó a formar los equipos, vegeta ,bulma,y goku quedaron en el mismo equipo, junto con otra chica llamada polet y un muchacho que se llamaba Justo.

El cabo empezó a explicar lo que tenían que hacer; tenían que correr tomar un banderín, hacer una rodada, pasar pecho a tierra en un espiral con púas debajo de este había un poco de lodo, después correr y saltar unos obstáculos mas o menos de un metro, unas vez hecho esto correr e y esperar a los demás integrantes del equipo del otro lado.

Bulma estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que tenía que hacer no estaba segura que lo haría bien estaba algo nerviosa-bulma-dirigió la mirada hacia el dueño de la voz-Goku- sonrió felizmente a su amigo, vegeta observaba el intercambio de palabras en silencio -¿pero qué haces aquí?, tú no eres un chico problema?-goku llevo su mano atrás de su cabeza y sonrió inocentemente, tan típico en el-es que lo hice por acompañar a mi primo vegeta-confeso señalando con su dedo a vegeta, este solo soltó un gruñido.

Bulma dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba Goku , y se encontró con el así que vegeta era su nombre,-y tu bulma ¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto inocentemente goku-luego te cuento, en cuanto nos den un rato libre- goku asintió alegre con la cabeza y miro hacia los obstáculos.

Como era por estaturas que se formaban, Justo quedo al frente, después de goku y luego vegeta seguido de él estaba bulma y al último polet.

Cuando llego el turno de bulma corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y levanto el banderín, después hizo la rodada con bastante trabajo pero le salió mejor de lo que pensaba, el siguiente obstáculo fue pecho a tierra, se tiro al piso y empezó a avanzar solo con la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas cuando salió del espiral de púas se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco el polvo y lodo empezó a saltar los obstáculos con dificultad ¿Quién dijo que sería fácil? Después de eso corrió y llego hasta su equipo con la respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y unas cuantas basuritas el su cabello sujeto con una colleta alta, que ahora ya no era alta más bien desarreglada, trato de recuperar el aliento y dio el banderín a goku que era el que los tenia, solo faltaba polet para que acabaran.

Sus manos, codos y rodillas ardían, se raspo un codo cuando estaban pecho a tierra en este momento ya había recuperado el aliento y se encontraba sentada en la tierra mientras veía a polet llegar.

Quedaron en segundo lugar el primer lugar se lo llevo el ele2uipo de lazi como ella le llamaba. Sentía calor se quitó su camisola, y se quedó solo con la playera de debajo de hecho todos se habían quitado su camisola(la camisola es como un saco que usan los militares) y la dejo a un lado, estaba toda sudada y llena de lodo, bueno no era la única todos lo estaban-buen trabajo bulma-le felicito su amigo y se sentó a un lado de ella-ya me vas a decir porque estás aquí-pregunto, bulma lo miro unos segundos le sonrió y le conto todo.

-pero ¿ya no andas con el?- pregunto acusador goku

-claro que no-respondió un poco molesta, como iba a creer que seguía siendo novia e ese traidor.

Todos los demás equipos terminaron después de eso los pusieron a correr durante 15 minutos, cuando terminaron de correr les dieron un pequeño receso de 30 minutos para que comieran y descansaran un poco.

 **A aquí estoy de vuelta, actualizare todos los fines de semana, ya empezaron con las clases** **L**

 **Este capítulo es un poquito más largo, tratare de hacerlos más largos, gracias por leer y dejar sus review, perdón por las faltas de ortografía prometo mejorar.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para:**

 **Andreaahp, sora 79 y princess vegetita saiyan, gracias y un fuerte abrazo**

 **Comentarios, criticas o sugerencias déjenmelo saber…sin más me despido ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 el salto y el acenso parte dos

**_dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**

 ** _capítulo 4: el salto y el ascenso parte dos._**

-vamos Bulma –le decía animadamente guku extendiéndole la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse de suelo, Bulma tomo su mano y se levantó con pesadez-hay Goku esto es muy cansado-era agotador hacer esos ejercicios que los ponían a hacer, con tal de unos cuantos privilegios, ella nunca se esforzó por nada siempre lo pedía y se lo daban todo, pero ahora ya no, voltio a ver a Lazuli estaba sentada recargada de una piedra-oye Goku luego hablamos, es que tengo que ir con mi amiga ¿sí?-Goku solo asintió sonriendo y se despidieron.

Goku se fue con sus primos-Goku no sabía que la conocías ¿son novios o algo?-Vegeta inmediatamente los voltio a ver, prestándole atención a lo que contestaría el imbécil de Kakaroto-claro que no es solo mi amiga-Tarble solo lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándolo acusadoramente-enserio!-

-es muy bonita ¿no lo creen?-preguntaba Tarble, él no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que su hermano le estaba prestando demasiado la atención, y eso era muy raro en el,pocas cosas atraían la atención de su hermano.

-bueno si es muy bonita pero no es de mi tipo-contestaba con inocencia Goku –hump- se limitó a contestar vegeta, a lo que Tarble lo tomo como un sí, conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que esa muchacha le llamaba la atención, tal vez por fin su hermano tendría una novia, sonrió de solo pensar a su hermano junto a esa joven.

Bulma caminaba a pasos lentos hacia Lazuli una vez que llego se sentó a a su lado-Lazi felicidades tu equipo gano el primer lugar-Lazuli solo rodó los ojos, y después una sonrisa curvo sus labios y miro a bulma con una cara picara-oye te toco en el mismo equipo que ese muchacho-bulma la miro con cara interrogante ¿de qué muchacho hablaba?, después entendió todo al ver esa cara picara en Lazuli-aaaa, se llama vegeta, y es un grosero

-si claro! No sé porque pero algo me dice que te gusta- miraba acusadoramente a Bulma, esta solo se sonrojo y movió las manos en forma de negación- para nada, no te niego que este guapo, pero de eso a que me guste, claro que no-Lazuli podía ver un leve sonrojo aun, estaba casi en un cien por ciento segura de que a su amiga le gustaba el tal vegeta, y si su amiga ella ya la consideraba como tal.

-¿comemos ya?-pregunto Bulma para cambiar de tema de una vez por todas, tomo su mochila, la abrió y saco un toper con su lonche, lazuli asintió con la cabeza y la imito.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se fueron a formar de nuevo para saber las nuevas indicaciones el cabo Richs, les indico que formaran un circulo , una vez formado el circulo todos se sentaron en el suelo, el cabo camino hasta posicionarse en medio para que todos los vieran y les dedicaran su atención-bien vamos a ver que tienen reclutas- los miraba a todos, mostrándoles unos guantes de boxeo –tu levántate-señalo a lazuli y le dio un par de guantes rojos-y tu-señalo a otra chica de estatura normal y delgada, le entrego los guantes azules, cuando las dos terminaron de ponérselos el cabo ayudo a ajustárselos.

-no se valen golpes bajos, esto es solo para ver qué es lo que tienen y en que hay que trabajar ¿ok?-las miraba a las dos ellas solo asintieron-comiencen-Lazuli empezó dando golpes, la chica solo se cubría con los brazos y no atacaba-alto-intervino el cabo quítate los guantes- ya vete a sentar- le ordenaba a la otra chica, no serbia, miro a todas la demás y su vista se detuvo en Bulma.

La estaba mirando fijamente hay no, ella iba a ser la próxima en pelear con Lazuli y se ve que si sabía pelear, trago saliva fuertemente temiéndose lo peor-tu-que mala suerte tenia, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió en medio del círculo, se puso los guantes y el cabo ayudo ajustárselos –comiencen-Bulma se puso nerviosa miro hacia Lazuli que tenía una media sonrisa calcada en su rostro, dándole a entender que ella empezara Bulma no hizo nada solo se puso en guardia y Lazuli solo negó con la cabeza, bien le dio el chance de que ella empezara con la lucha, no quiso pues bien ella empezaría, le lanzo un puñetazo directo a el rostro, Bulma lo alcanzo a esquivar moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, Lazuli en un rápido movimiento le metió el pie logrando desequilibrarla y tirarla al piso rápidamente se lanzó hacia ella y le empezó a dar golpes en la cara mientras ella se cubría con el torso de los brazos, Bulma le atino un golpe en el rostro mientras que con otra mano se intentaba cubrir la cara, en un ágil movimiento de Bulma se posiciono arriba de Lazuli y le empezó a dar golpes en la cara (nadie los daba fuertes porque solo era una pelea de prueba)Lazuli la empujo logrando quitársela de encima, se paró rápidamente y seguido de ella bulma, lazuli se le lanzo tratando de darle puñetazos en el estómago a lo que Bulma solo se cubría bulma le dio una patada en la pierna tratando de liberarse de Lazuli pero esta le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y no midió su fuerza provocando que el labio inferior de Bulma sangrara, inmediatamente intervino el cabo separándolas, le quito los guantes a Bulma y le reviso el labio no era nada grabe, solo era algo leve, Bulma se fue a sentar y obviamente Lazuli gano ese combate.

Puso atención cuando vio que la que iba a pelear era la ´torpe´, la vio levantarse y ponerse los guantes, después empezó a pelear no lo hacía tan mal contando que la otra chica se veía que ya tenía experiencia en eso vio al cabo levantarse de su lugar y correr hacia la torpe y la rubia, vio como el cabo se paraba a ambas chicas y le ayudaba a la torpe a quitarse los guantes, miro como tomaba su rostro con una mano y con la otra la examinaba, no sabía porque pero eso le molesto un poco, cuando el cabo se separó de ella y la mando a sentarse miro como un hilo de sangre corría por su labio inferior, así que era eso, se encogió de hombros y decidió no prestarle más atención al asunto.

Cuando terminaron todos los combates de prueba el cabo los puso en los mismos equipos de antes, Bulma se encontraba reunida con su equipo-Bulma ahora sí que te pegaron- Bulma solo voltio a ver a Goku y cuando estaba a punto de contestar fue interrumpida-claro como no si es una 'torpe´-decía vegeta, Bulma lo miro con furia era un patán-pues tu tampoco lo hiciste tan bien que digamos-lo miro fruncir más el ceño-tan siquiera dure mucho más que tu -era cierto, gano 3 combates el muy maldito y muy a pesar de su estatura en el cuarto combate le toco pelear can uno mucho más grande que él y con muchos músculos, obviamente gano el otro-yo no tengo experiencia en eso-se excusó, Vegeta la miraba fijamente.

-¿y yo si?, imbécil-entonces no tenía experiencia, lo hizo bastante bien para no tener experiencia, a decir verdad no se le veían los musculoso, Bulma se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y de donde ponía los ojos, pero aun así era muy guapo.

-chicos tranquilícense ya, ¿Qué no saben que los que empiezan discutiendo terminan juntos?, así empezaron mis abuelitos-intervenía goku, comentario que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran-no digas estupideces Kakaroto-

-exacto goku no digas estupideces-le regañaba bulma-pero es verdad-susurro Guku, ya no quería más regaños, a decir verdad su amiga tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y ni hablar de su primo Vegeta.

El cabo llego con una cuerda y les explico que se la tenían que amarrar y del otro extremo iba a estar sujetado un participante del equipo contrario, iban a correr y alcanzar un banderín, se valía de todo para evitar que el otro equipo no la alcanzara ya sean jalones hasta peleas leves, claro mientras estén sujetados por la cuerda y únicamente los dos que están jugando, después de eso desatarse y subirse a una cuerda que está sujeta de unos árboles e ir trepado en la cuerda hasta llegar al otro extremo, dejar el banderín en un canasto y esperar a los demás integrantes del equipo. El primero en terminar ganaba.

Llego el turno de Vegeta se amarro lo más pronto posible con la cuerda y empezó a correr, de pronto sintió un jalón, que provoco que se cayera y tropezara, voltio asía tras con una cara de pocos amigos y miro al sujeto que lo avía jalado desde su posición el también los jalo se levantó corrió, miro de nuevo hacia atrás y miro que se intentaba levantar a lo que el de dio otro jalón, se valía de todo al fin y al cabo, se desato y se sujetó de la cuerda, después subió los pies e hiso un tipo de amarre con ello para no caer y empezó avanzar, la distancia que tenía que recorrer era al menos de diez metros y unos tres metros de alto. Cuando al fin llego se bajó y dejo el banderín en la canasta, las manos le ardían.

Después de el seguía la tal Bulma, ese nombre le sonaba, pero no recordaba de donde aparte de la prepa, la miro correr al poco tiempo fue arrastrada por otra chica (recuerden que están amarradas y se vale de todo)se levantó rápidamente y jalo a la otra chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo y tomo el banderín, se desato lo más rápido posible. Tomo el banderín con los dientes y se trepo a la cuerda, cuando llego al final sintió dos manos fuertes apoderarse de su cintura y ayudarla a bajar, miro al dueño de las manos y inmediatamente un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, cuando toco el piso el, la soltó y voltio la vista asía donde venía Polet –gracias- el, la miro de reojo y Bulma solo espera una contestación de su parte –no lo hice por ti, lo hice porque no me gusta perder-así que era eso, si ella se bajaba sola iba a batallar y perder más tiempo, no sabía porque, o tal vez si pero no quería reconocer que Vegeta le gustaba, pero se sentía un poco desilusionada.

-oye nunca te avía visto en la prepa-decidió charlar un poco, para averiguar un poco más de él.

-hump- pero que grosero, ni siquiera podía entablar una conversación con él, bufo molesta, ella tratando de sacar platica y el así de cortante-eres muy callado- la miro poner sus manos en su cadera, vaya que cambiaba rápido de humor, tal vez era bipolar, sonrió de solo imaginarlo, esa chica le daba mucha curiosidad-¿de qué te ríes?-

-de ti-miro una cara de confusión en ella

-acaso soy tu payaso o que, para que te estés riendo de mi-estaba molesta, no había dicho nada gracioso como para que él se estuviera riendo de ella, miro una sonrisa ladina por parte de el –imbécil- dijo para sí misma, pero el, la escucho-torpe- le contesto.

Un chasquido salió por parte de ella, la miro cruzarse de brazos, alzar la barbilla con orgullo y mirar asía otro lado, le gustaba hacerla rabiar era divertido, mirarla enojada no tenía precio.

El equipo de vegeta esta vez fue el ganador, ya estaban empacando ya eran las siete y tenían que regresar.

 **Hola ¿Qué tal?, ya es media moche en mi país y mis ojos me arden, pero como dije actualizare todos los fines de semana.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para: andreaahp y naza gracias por su apoyo y también a los lectores fantasma.**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, criticas o sugerencias son bien venidas… hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero los malditos estudios, se acercan las evaluaciones y eso implica también los exámenes, mas aparte una mini conferencia, y trabajos en equipo (la mini conferencia se me hace lo más pesado de todo) sin más preámbulos a leer.**

 **Capítulo 5: Un lado bueno.**

Cuando llego a la habitación lo primero que hizo fue ir a darse una ducha, la necesitaba con urgencia, tenía basuritas en el cabello, estaba sudada y tenía lodo en el cuerpo.

Cuando por fin salió del baño, vio como Lazi se levantaba de la cama y se posiciono en frente de ella, Lazuli se tocó a si misma con la yema de los dedos, Bulma inmediatamente supo a lo que se refería -perdón- Lazuli se disculpo

-no hay problema, creo que te gano la emoción-

-Bulma necesito el baño-hizo un deman con la mano para que se quitara del camino, como diciéndole me estorbas, Bulma asintió con la cabeza-ok, pero no lo hago porque tú me lo pides lo hago porque necesitas un baño-añadió con tono de burla y tapándose la nariz.

-JAJAJA-agrego Lazuli desde el baño con una risa falsa, cosa que ocasiono que Bulma soltara una carcajada pero con diversión, le divertía mucho la situación.

Se acostó en la cama, pensaba en el día que había tenido hoy, sin duda alguna ese había sido el día más pesado desde que llego a la academia, recordó a Vegeta era un buen líder y era muy guapo eso nadie lo podía negar, pero esa actitud arrogante y déspota, le llamaba la atención, se preguntaba si así era siempre eso lo averiguaría, sin duda alguna Vegeta era muy misterioso y raro, tal vez por eso ya le gustaba nunca había conocido a alguien así, tal vez se lo estaba tomando como un reto, uno muy difícil, pero estaba segura de que ella descubriría el lado bueno de Vegeta, todos tenían su lado bueno y Vegeta no podía ser la excepción. El ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se sentó en la cama y observó a Lazuli sentarse en su cama y llamarla.

Bulma se bajó de la cama y se sentó a lado de Lazuli -¿te puedo preguntar algo y me contestas con la verdad?-bulma asintió con la cabeza -¿te gusta Vegeta?-ella abrió los ojos y levanto sus cejas, esa pregunta no se la esperaba, Lazuli ya la había molestado con eso antes, pero ahora estaba seria no como en las otras veces que lo hacía para burlarse de ella, suspiro-bueno si, un poco-confeso algo apenada y sonrojada, a Lazuli se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y le dedico una mirada picara y maldosa –ja hasta que lo aceptas-Bulma tomo una cabecera y se la lanzo a Lazuli-eso es lo más tramposo que te he visto hacer.

-jajaja- Lazuli reía sin cesar.

-oye ¿sabes en donde duermen los hombres?- se atrevió a preguntar, claro una vez que Lazuli termino de reír.

Lazuli se reincorporo la miro, alzo una ceja y segundos después sonrió de medio lado- acaso quieres ir a darle una visita nocturna a tu amado- Bulma se sonrojo pero la miro lo más seria posible-claro que no, es solo curiosidad, ¿me vas a decir o no?-

-ok, nosotras dormimos en el sector de mujeres que es el izquierdo y el de los hombres es el de la derecha-bulma asintió con la cabeza- ok, gracias, buenas noches-apago la luz, se subió a la cama que le correspondía y se rindió al sueño.

Lazuli solo pensó que su amiga estaba loca y al igual que Bulma se durmió.

-hey insecto, apresúrate a salir del baño-que se creía Tarble, él también ocupaba el baño se quería bañar urgentemente, no le gustaba estar así.

Tarble al fin salió del baño –todo tuyo hermano- Vegeta paso a un lado de Tarble, golpeándolo levemente con el hombro, serró la puerta , dejo su ropa en un pequeño mueble que había en el baño y se desvistió con rapidez e ingreso a la ducha, giro la llave del agua fría y caliente, espero a que regularizara y se metió debajo del chorro de agua, cuando termino se secó con la toalla y se vistió rápidamente, salió del baño, se sentó en su cama, en la que por cierto estaba Tarble muy cómodamente sentado.

Vegeta lo miró fijamente -¿Qué?-Tarble estaba muy raro ese día, con esa mirada de idiota que tenía, estaba bien que fuera un poco idiota pero ahora estaba sobrepasando su record-nada-contesto haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿quieres que te borre esa sonrisa de idiota?-le mostró su mano empuñada a Tarble, este solo negó con la cabeza, pero aun con esa sonrisa-felicidades tu equipo gano en la segunda ronda-Vegeta solo entrecerró los ojos viendo acusador-amente a su hermano menor, después se recostó en la cama con las manos detrás de su nuca-claro cómo no va a ganar si fue comandado por mí-ahí estaba de nuevo el gran ego de su hermano mayor.

-si claro- le siguió la corriente, hace mucho que no tenía una buena charla con su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué insinúas maldito enano?-aunque no lo demostrara él tenía un gran cariño por su hermano Tarble, como no si era su hermano. Tarble le sonrió de medio lado –nada, nada señor discúlpeme-lo dijo en tono de burla.

-ya cállate insecto-

-no te enojes, oye en tu equipo estaba esa chica de cabello azul, ha mejorado mucho no lo crees-Vegeta lo miro y levanto una ceja ¿a qué venia ese giro en la conversación? -¿Qué quieres que te diga?- conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabía que algo quería.

\- te seré directo, te gusta-más que pregunta fue una afirmación.

-eso es algo que no te incumbe enano- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del menor, no lo negó pero tampoco lo afirmo, cosa que el tomo como un si –deberían de ser novios, tal vez así se te quita lo amargado-

-duérmete ya- apago la luz, se acostó su hermano lo imito e inmediatamente se quedó dormido, estaba muy cansado.

Vegeta estaba acostado pero no dormía, estaba pensando en la peli azul, era guapa, bonita, se ve que tenía buen cuerpo, pero el uniforme militar le opacaba su figura, pero de eso de a que le gustara, le atraía pero solo para unos revolcones, para algo más lo dudaba mucho, pero no podía negar que le gustaba estar con ella, hasta cuando discutían, le gustaba verla brava, y más le gustaba ser el quien la provocaba.

y así se la paso pensando hasta que el sueño le venció.

Estaba en clases, era lunes, nunca le gustaron los lunes y hoy no era la excepción, ya habían tenido sus ejercicios matutinos, y para acabarla le habían puesto un castigo solo, porque le dijo a Lazuli que ya no podía y el comandante Richs la escucho y le puso un castigo por rendirse. Suspiro cansado y miro hacia la pizarra, era la clase de química les estaban enseñando un método para igualar la cantidad de reactivos y productos que intervienen en una ecuación química, el método de balanceo por tanteo y otro más preciso que era el de redox.

El profesor les puso unos ejercicios en la pizarra.

Bulma se puso a resolverlos, cuando termino sonrió victoriosa, había sido la primera en acabar y eso que se tomó su tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a calificar sus trabajo, miro como Vegeta se levantó con la libreta en la mano ¿Qué? Ya había acabado, no espero más y se levantó, se ve que era inteligente el muy maldito.

El profesor le reviso a Vegeta, las tenía todas bien – muy bien, Ouji-le regreso el cuaderno, él lo tomo se dio la media bulma para ir a su lugar, pero se encontró con una mirada zafiro que lo miraban atentamente el le sostuvo la mirada, era una guerra azul y negro, después Bulma bajo la mirada y él se fue a su lugar.

El profesor felicito a Bulma por su trabajo, ella y Vegeta fueron los primeros en terminar con la actividad.

Bulma estaba sentada, esperando a que terminara la clase y pensando en que el profesor le había llamado Ouji a Vegeta, ese era su apellido, tal vez Vegeta era el hijo de uno de los negociantes o aliados con la empresa de su padre.

-Bulma ya vámonos, ya es receso-le hablaba Lazi haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-oh disculpa estaba pensando-Lazuli alzo una ceja y después una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro.

-tu pensando Bulma, imposible, a menos que pienses en….- movió su cabeza en dirección donde se encontraba Ouji, la mayoría ya había salido solo estaban ellos 3 en el salón, Bulma miro hacia donde Lazuli había indicado y se sonrojo al ver que era el, la estaba mirando fijamente, ella le dedico una sonrisa fugas y regreso la vista con Lazuli – aparte, en otra cosa, pero viene dando lo mismo ya que tiene que ver con el ese sujeto- decidió utilizar sujeto para referirse a vegeta, ya que él estaba presente.

\- ok, pero ya vámonos- la jalo levente del brazo –vamos al baño…

Cuando salieron fueron por su almuerzo, estaban buscando una mesa libre para sentare y comer, pero todas estaban llenas, Bulma visualizo una mano moviéndose se acercó y pudo ver a Goku comiendo con sus amigos –ey Bulma sentatan comm nostrs-Bulma le miro con una cara de asco –cuantas veces te tengo que decir que primero tragues y después hables-le regañaba bulma

-lo siento, lo que digo es que se sienten con nosotros- aclaro Goku, Bulma voltio a ver a Lazulli esta solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a lado de Tarble y Bulma la imito sentándose a lado de Goku y en frente de Vegeta.

\- te presentó a Tarble, y pues a Vegeta ya lo conoces – Bulma voltio a ver a Vegeta y después a Tarble, se parecían mucho.-hola, un gusto soy Bulma- le extendió la mano, Tarble la estrecho y sonrió –me llamo Tarble, hermano de Vegeta un gusto- Bulma le dedico una sonrisa amistosa –vaya tu si eres educado, no como tu hermano-a Tarble se le escapo una risa.

Vegeta levanto la mirada hacia Bulma – a mí me enseñaron a ser educado con las damas ¿no es cierto Tarble?-le dedico una mirada amenazadora a su hermano – aaa sí, creo-

-qué te pasa yo soy una señorita muy hermosa e inteligente – él le mostro una sonrisa ladina – si claro-le contraataco

-ash, que insoportable

Cuando terminaron de comer, dejaron la charola y los platos en un contenedor.

Goku estaba hablando con Lazuli y Tarble, bulma se encontraba dejando su charola junto a Vegeta - ¿Por qué eres así con Guku?-el solo levanto una ceja –he visto como lo tratas, pobrecito-

-es un idiota- eso era cierto, pero no por eso tenía que tratarlo así –eso si no te lo niego, pero no tienes por qué tratarlo así- como vio que no contesto decidió cambiar la conversación si asi se le podía llamar.-¿Por qué estás aquí?- el la miro directamente y le sostuvo la mirada –por bobadas- vaya que especifico resultó ser –aaaa- fue lo mejor que pudo contestar, estaba algo nerviosa, sentía los latidos de su corazón a mil por hora y así siguieron caminando hasta llegar con los demás.

…

Bien hoy no fue un día que digamos muy bueno, pero logro hablar un poco con él, eso ya era un avance, no se rendiría haría que Vegeta Ouji le hablara y tal vez algo más, ¿por qué no? El chico le atraía que tenia de malo - el hermano de Vegeta es tan diferente a él y a la vez tan parecido ¿no lo crees lazi?- le comentaba bulma

Lazuli que ya estaba acostada sintió con la cabeza – lo sé pero hay ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea Ouji?- Bulma se le escapó una risita la miro y se encogió de hombros. Apago la luz se acostó con una sonrisa en su rostro, descubriría su lado bueno a como diera lugar y no solo eso Ouji seria suyo.

…

-oye hermano, sabias que los aspirantes, entraremos a un concurso de academias militares y ya nos van a poner a ensayar y entrenar-le contaba muy entusiasmado Tarble, vegeta le voltio a ver con cara de sorpresa – ¿cómo sabias eso insecto? -Tarble le sonrió de medio lado – oh pues para que veas lo que el insecto de tu hermano puede hacer- el solo le dedico una mirada asesina por sus dichos, que se creía, Tarble inmediatamente borra esa sonrisa de su rostro y se acostó, vegeta apago la luz y al igual que su hermano se acostó.

Bulma , esa chica tenía una voz muy chillona, también era muy bonita y se ve que tenía un cuerpo….

Si era cierto lo que decía Tarble, tal vez se los dirían mañana, y si eso era cierto significaba más entrenamiento y tal vez horas extras de ello.

 **Mátenme… tarde mucho.. les menciono que tal vez haga un one-short .**

 **Estaba a punto de subir un nuevo fic, esa idea me atormenta, ya la tengo toda en mi cabeza, pero esperare un poco mas, al menos hasta que esta historia vaya llegando a su fin.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a: andreaahp, spag Demon .Mariana803, me alagas.**

 **Gracias también a los lectores fantasmas, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7: castigo

**DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 6:**

 **Castigo**

Había pasado un mes y no les decían nada acerca de las competencias que el insecto de su hermano le había informado, lo cierto era que el entrenamiento era mas difícil y agotador, era lunes, ese día de la semana que todos odiamos el calor era abrazante y sofocador.

…

Había conseguido acercarse a Vegeta, cada día le gustaba más, y muy para su mala suerte no era la única, había mas chicas que le rondaban y andaban como su perro faldero detrás de él, hoy les iban a dar una aviso, tal parecía que iba a ver un cambio de instructor, sin más se tomó el cabello en una coleta alta y se puso la boina que aunque no le agradaba la tenía que usar, reviso si sus botas estaban limpias ya que era lo más representativo de los ´militares´, cuando llego a la cancha encontró a Lazuli ya formada no espero más y se formó en su lugar, el cabo Richs llego y les empezó a explicar que cambiarían de base a una más adecuada para sus entrenamientos, los padres al parecer ya habían otorgado el consentimiento, les hablo que en la otra base su instructor iba a ser otro como también iban a tener nuevos compañeros y con más experiencia.

Fueron trasladados a la otra base militar, era mucho más grande que la anterior en vez de cancha tenía un campo enorme y bueno si tenía una cancha pero era pequeña a comparación del campo, los hicieron formarse, les explicaron que el entrenamiento iba a ser incluso más pesado que el anterior –pero que grosero de mi parte, aun no me he presentado soy el sargento segundo Jona – perecía tener unos 30 años, cabello castaño ,ojos verdes y media como metro ochenta o más –les comunico antes de que se me olvide, va a ver una competencia de academias militares, debido a eso será el entrenamiento mucho más pesado nenas , ya que estamos decididos a llevarnos la victoria de nuevo-

…

Estaba haciendo fila junto a mis amigos, cuando por fin fue mi turno el soldado que estaba en la entrada me entrego el número de mi nueva habitación y tres uniformes más, algunas ropas para dormir, el 1° uniforme era de camuflaje, el otro era igual de camuflaje pero nocturno y el ultimo era igual al que ya tenía puesto, el número de mi habitación era el 143, también me dieron unas botas nuevas.

Espere a todos mis amigos -¿Qué habitación les toco?-

-145 igual que Goku- contesto Lazuli

-como ¿aquí no hay sector de mujeres y hombres?-Lazuli negó con la cabeza –al parecer no-

\- y a ustedes- Tarble me señalo a Vegeta por lo que supuso que de nuevo compartirían dormitorio, vegeta mostro el papel era el 143 – y ¿a ti?- pregunto.

-con ustedes- Bulma levanto una ceja en muestra de desconcierto -¿entonces los dormitorios, no solo son de 2?- se cuestionaba a si misma, las cosas en esta base eran muy distintas.

Cuando por fin encontraron su habitación, se despidieron de Goku y Lazuli, y entraron a la suya, no era mucho la diferencia con la otra habitación solo que había dos literas y un mueble más, Bulma empezó a sacar sus cosas y acomodarlas al igual que Vegeta y Tarble – chicos iré a ver a Goku los dejo para que….- Tarble rompió el silencio y salió como una bala de la habitación

-imbesil-Bulma arrugo el ceño – no le hables así, pobrecito- Vegeta poso su mirada con la de ella t entre cerro los ojos.

-pero miren quien habla la niña más educada que conozco-

-idiota- le aventó una cabecera que por supuesto el atrapo –pido la litera de abajo- corrió a sentarse en ella.

-claro que no esa es mía-la jalo del brazo sin ejercer fuerza pero si firmeza – tu arriba- la cargo como un costal de papas y la subió a la cama de arriba, mientras ella gritaba y forcejeaba en intentos inútiles de escapar –me vas a tirar..haaa- la tiro en la cama, pero el al tratar de levantarse su pie se atoro en la escalera y cayó encima de la Peli azul, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Bulma le miraba atenta y directo a los, permanecieron así por un par de segundos después de eso Vegeta empezó acercar más su rostro con intención de besarla.

La puerta se abrió de golpe rompiendo el acercamiento de los dos, Vegeta inmediatamente se levantó y Bulma se sentó en la cama, Goku los mira con los ojos y boca abierta, después les lanzo una mirada picara – apenas es el primer día, todavía no es de noche y ustedes ya… bueno yo solo les venía avisar que ya es la hora de comer –

-ya lárgate insecto- Vegeta y bulma estaban súper sonrojados –ok, pero para la otra pongan seguro- aconsejaba inocentemente Goku.

\- que te largues, no es mi culpa que entres sin tocar- le cerró la puerta en la cara, le tenía arto. Y su estúpido sonrojo no se le pasaba, no sabía porque, no era la primera vez que iba a besar y mucho menos era su primera vez en otras cosas.

-ya, vamos a comer- Bulma le jalo el brazo, abrió la puerta y salieron.

Bulma pensaba en lo sucedido, no era su primer beso y aun así se puso muy nerviosa, sentía el estómago revuelto, quería terminar con lo que empezaron en el cuarto, lo quería besar, moría por ello.

Tomaron la charola con comida y se dirigieron a la mesa donde a los demás ya nos esperaban, nos miraban con cara de idiotas –tengo monos en la cara o que miran babosos- les regaño Vegeta.

Bulma sentía una mirada puesta en ella, voltio de donde provenía y se encontró con una chica que la miraba con odio y que le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado. Voltio la mirada no le daba bueno espina.

Bulma fue jalada de los cabellos, por la chica, la tiro al suelo y le dio una patada en el estómago, sin previo aviso, Vegeta y los demás se levantaron con intención de ayudar, pero Bulma les lanzo una mirada que les dejo en claro que ella quería que no intervinieran, después de todo era muy orgullosa.

Sintió otra patada más, dios eso dolía y mucho más con unas botas de esas, como pudo se levantó, tomo la charola de metal donde había su comida y se la estampo en la cara a la otra chica, se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a pegarle con el puño cerrado en la cara. Tomo su cara entre sus manos y la azoto al piso dejándola casi inconsciente, iba hacerlo de nuevo pero sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, separándola de la tipa.

Empezó a forcejear y a dar patadas –cálmate ya – le susurró al oído Vegeta, inmediatamente se tranquilizó, miro a su alrededor y miro como la bola de chismosos la rodeaban, también miro como unos soldados le ayudaban a poner de pie a la otra.

Uno de los soldados fue hasta donde se encontraba Bulma ya más calmada y tranquila, la tomaron del brazo y se la llevaron a la oficina del general al igual que la otra chica.

Vegeta permaneció de pie observando cómo se la llevaban, esto no estuviera pasado si el la hubiese separado a tiempo de la tipa y no permitirle llegar tan lejos, pero sabía que era tan orgullosa como él y le reprocharía después. Pero ahora solo podía ver como se la llevaban.

…

Entro a la oficina del general, él le indico con un deman que tomara asiento, lo hizo. Le miraba insistente pidiéndole una explicación –señorita Brief ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

-ella empezó yo solo me defendí- se justifico

-no es excusa, sabe la gravedad del asunto, casi la deja inconsciente, y un golpe de esos en la cabeza hasta la podría haber matado…mierda, su compañera ahorita está en la enfermería, esto no se va a quedar así recibirán un castigo las dos- Bulma se preguntaba cuál sería ese castigo ¿lagartijas, sentadillas, acaso lavar los baños? Hizo una mueca de asco de solo pensarlo.

-soldado, llévesela a la cámara oscura- voltio su mirada hasta Bulma- ese será su castigo pasara, el resto de lo que queda del día de hoy, más aparte todo el día de mañana, con solo una comida al día- el sargento le pidió a su soldado que se la llevara.

Era conducida hacia una especie de sótano, era muy oscuro, llegaron hasta una puerta, la abrieron dejando ver un lugar totalmente oscuro, no se podía apreciar nada ahí, ingreso e inmediatamente sintió como cerraban la puerta de metal, si pensaba que el sótano era oscuro, este era peor no podía ver nada, todo era absoluta oscuridad, después de un tiempo un soldado llego, abrió la ventanilla de la puerta de ,metal –tómalo-le ordeno ella se levantó, miro la mano extendida con el plato con comida y lo tiro de un manotazo. Ella sabía que tenía un orgullo… pero no solo era eso, también tenía dignidad, se sentía humillada, le traían comida como un perro y la tenían encerrada.

Se tiro al piso, con los brazos a los costados y la cara de lado, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Despertó muchas horas más tarde, tenía el cuerpo entumido y los músculos agarrotados, se quiso mover pero no pudo sentía dolor al hacerlo, su cuerpo estaba muy entumido y agarrotado, escucho como la ventanilla se abría y el soldado le movía la mano con el plato de cómoda, supuso que ya era medio dias, no contesto solo le ignoro, tenía mucha hambre desde ayer que comió, estaba tentada a levantarse y quitárselo pero su orgullo y dignidad se lo impidieron, mas aparte de que no podía moverse.

-¿sigues viva?- se burló el soldado, al no recibir respuesta volvió a preguntar pero más serio.

-chingate- el soldado le dejo caer el plato al suelo, cerro la ventanilla y se alejó, ella no pensaba comer eso.

Llego la noche la puerta se empezó abrir, dando como terminado el castigo, Bulma permanecía en la misma posición desde ayer, con el brazo se tapó la cara debido a la luz. Entro un soldado la tomo del brazo y de un tirón la levanto, sentía el cuerpo entumido y agarrotado –Brief, para la próxima serán tres días-se dio cuenta que los castigos allí eran mucho mas ceveros.

…

Ya había pasado día y medio, no había rastros de ella, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, se sentía algo culpable, si él hubiese intervenido no hubiera llegado a mayores.

Se sentó en la cama, habían tenido a un nuevo compañero de habitación, nadie le llamaba por su nombre todos le decían joke, el ruido de la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos, voltio hacia la puerta y se encontró con la mirada zafio de Bulma, la vio dirigirse al baño, su hermano Tarble le había saludado y ella solo lo ignoro.

Bulma salió del baño después de haber tomado una ducha, caminaba, con las piernas algo arqueadas y arrastrándolas a consecuencia de que sentía agarrotado los músculos de todo du cuerpo – oh mierda Bulma, ¿no me digas que ya te estrenaste?- esa voz le lleno de felicidad a pesar del comentario tan vulgar, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de joke , como le extrañaba se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el, la estaba abrazando y alzándola unos centímetros del piso con aquel tan reconfortador abrazo.

Vegeta y Tarble solo miraban la escena muy sorprendidos y tratando de no reírse por el comentario de joke, Vegeta estaba celoso y Tarble preguntándose que era joke para Bulma

Bulma que se percató que sus amigos solo se aguantaban las ganas de reírse del comentario de joke, se enojó y atino a darle un zape a joke – eso es por ser un zopenco, ahora ya bájame Adam - el la bajo y la soltó de su abrazo, cuando Bulma le hablaba por su nombre y no por su apodo es porque era serio y él no quería ser una víctima más de sus arranques de ira.

-oye que bonita forma de recibirme-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí joke?- pregunto sin rodeos y con una cara muy seria.

-no es obvia la razón, vine acerté compañía, parece que no me quisieras aquí- le reclamo joke haciéndose el ofendido.

-hay ya no te pongas de Barbie que no te va, y dime ¿Cómo están mis papas?- trato de cambiar de tema, para que las cosas no se tensaran

-cómo quieres que estén, como siempre.-

-no seas pesado joke, mañana hablamos, ahora solo quiero descansar ¿vale?-

\- ok, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- sin más que decir imito a Bulma se subió a su litera y trato de dormir. Joke era un muchacho de 19 años, era un poco alto, de buen cuerpo , rubio y con unos hermosos ojos azules.

Bulma rápidamente se quedó dormida, Vegeta y Tarble compartían la parte baja de la litera, Bulma y joke la de arriba (eran dos literas)

Vegeta no podía evitar preguntarse que chingados era joke de Bulma, al perecer eran muy cercanos, estaba sintiendo unos celos… jamás avía tenido celos y menos por una mujer, tenía que reconocerlo con Bulma era diferente a todas las demás, sentía celos de joke eso ya estaba dado por hecho.

 **..*..*..**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y mala redacción.**

 **¿Quién será joke? Sin duda alguien muy allegado a la vida de Bulma y también muy importante, no saben cómo me divertí con este personaje, acerca del castigo de Bulma en la cámara oscura se le conoce de varias formas algunos como el agujero etc.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para Andreaahp y claro también a ls lectores fantasma.**

 **Sin más me despido, se me cuidan ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 que sorpresa

**DBZy sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Que sorpresa**

Era sábado, Bulma casi no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, solo estaba con joke, se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, joke le informaba a Bulma de cómo estaban sus padres, empresa, amigos, familiares etc.

Vegeta estaba cada día más celoso, al parecer Bulma estaba muy emocionada con su ¨amiguito¨ joke , parecían ser muy cercanos se hablaban con tanta confianza, bien hoy hablaría con Bulma acerca de joke, después de comer tenían medio día libre ya que era sábado.

Todos estaban comiendo, Vegeta de vez en cuando miraba a Bulma de reojo esta perecía concentrada en la comida, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, movió el pie de bajo de la mesa y piso levemente a Bulma para conseguir su atención, y valla que funciono, el movió la cabeza para un lado indicándole que quería hablar a solas con ella.

Cuando terminaron de comer los dos se levantaron, consiguieron atraer la mirada de sus amigos –ahora vuelvo, joke me esperas- se fue tras Vegeta, cuando llegaron al jardín, ella se recargo en un árbol el permaneció de pie frente a ella –y bien- estaba ansiosa.

Su mente se quedó en blanco ¿Qué le podía decir, que estaba celoso? Claro que no, él no era así -¿Quién es?- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, Bulma puso cara de confusión a ¿Quién se refería? Después entendió, se refería a joke, era cierto por estar con él se había alejado de sus amigos, se la pasaban platicando con él y había dejado de lado a sus amigos y a la pequeña relación que empezaba a ver entre ella y Vegeta, se lamentaba y mucho –lo siento- se disculpó automáticamente, Vegeta frunció el ceño él no quería estúpidas disculpas, quería saber quién mierda era joke -¿Qué es para ti?- sonó demándate y posesivo, Bulma dio un respingo en su lugar, ahora lo entendía Vegeta estaba celoso, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven –Vegeta ¿estas celoso?, no deberías de estarlo, no somos nada de lo que te estas imaginando- ¨y además porque entre joke y yo no puede haber nada¨ pensaba Bulma, Vegeta se sintió descubierto y vulnerable, Bulma al ver el estado de Vegeta decidió continuar – yo quiero mucho, como no tienes idea, es alguien muy especial en mi vida y entre él y yo no hay nada Vegeta- Vegeta sintió un alivio, y su corazón latió con fuerza ante la declaración de ella, bien no le había dicho exactamente quién era joke, pero su aclaración hizo que se tranquilizara.

-¿regresamos?- pregunto Bulma, Vegeta asintió, caminaron en silencio nadie se atrevía a decir algo, pero no era un silencio incomodo, llegaron hasta los demás les estaban mirando con una cara picara -¿Qué?- preguntó a la defensiva Bulma

-nada que carácter- Bulma fulmino con la mirada a Lazuli, quien hizo el comentario.

-¿el resto del día es libre?- todos asintieron y a Bulma se le dibujo una sonrisa, por fin iban a tener un maldito descanso, después de todo lo necesitaba y bueno ese era un beneficio de ser de los aspirantes, mañana (domingo) ere el día completo libre, podían tener visitas y pedir permiso para salir de ese lugar tan feo (ese permiso era solo una vez al mes y solo valido para los aspirantes)

Se fue corriendo, todos la miraban como si estuviese loca, joke fue tras ella.

Entro al dormitorio y le cerró la puerta a joke prácticamente en la cara, fue directo al mueble donde tenía su ropa y uniformes, saco algo de ropa y se fue directamente a la ducha, cuando termino se vistió con un short no muy corto y una blusa de resaque sin mucho escote, sabia a la perfección que esa era una academia militar , seco su cabello con la toalla lo peino y se lo dejo suelto, cuando salió del dormitorio se encontró a joke recercado en la pared, suponía que esperándola.

-¿y eso?- pregunto joke al ver su vestimenta, Bulma solo se encogió de hombros.

-no sabes cómo me aburro con el uniforme, no me gusta joke, además tenemos el resto del día libre, no seas tan dramático-joke suspiro pesadamente Bulma jamás cambiaria.

-¿tú crees que con esa vestimenta te van a dejar andar por ahí?- no le era de su agrado ver a Bulma así, tal vez en otro lado, pero aquí con tantos hombres que quien sabe desde cuando no tienen sexo y sedientos de ello.

-¿estas celoso joke? Si, si lo estás- Bulma le dedico una sonrisa tierna.

\- tonterías, siempre andas así, pero comprende que este no es el lugar- no sabía cómo hacerle entrar en razón, miro como Bulma empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, suponía iba a ir hasta donde estaban los demás, sin pensarlo mucho fue corriendo detrás de ella, que ya se la estaban comiendo con la mirada, iba caminando lo más cerca posible de ella, todos la miraban con lujuria y el solo les dedicaba una mirada asesina.

Vegeta vio como Bulma venia acompañada de joke, no le justo mucho pero al ver como venía Bulma quedo boquiabierto, podía ver sus bien formadas y blancas piernas, las curvas de su cuerpo estaban para morir era mejor de lo que tantas veces se había imaginado, el escote a pesar de no ser muy generoso vasto para él, por Kami ¿hace cuánto que no tenía sexo?, trago en seco por lo que estaba viendo, sentía la mirada de joke en el, y efectivamente, le estaba mirando de una forma asesina le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Bulma que haces vestida así?- pregunto Lazuli, Bulma solo rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio.

Antes de que Bulma pudiese contestar, el general segundo que se andaba dando sus vueltas por la base interrumpió-Briefs no debería andar vestida así, es su tiempo libre pero al menos aquí póngase algo más decente-

-si señor-

-ahora haga el favor de ponerse algo más decente- Bulma asintió, y regreso a su dormitorio a cambiarse una vez más, se puso unos jeans ajustados, tenis (zapatillas deportivas) y una playera polo rosa, de lo más sencillo, cuando salió del baño se encontró con todos vestidos normal, Vegeta con jeans , una camisa azul manga larga, se veía tan…

Supuso que se cambiaron en la habitación mientras ella estaba en el baño también cambiándose.

-chicos que guapos, joke ¿a quién te quieres ligar?-pregunto Bulma muy picara

-a nadie que te interese –

-no te enojes, tú me dices cosas perores así que te aguantas- joke no andaba de muy buen humor ese día.-vamos con los demás- Bulma fue la primera en salir, después de ella Vegeta y joke y al último Tarble.

Fueron al jardín donde ya estaban Lazuli y Goku esperándolos, se sentaron en la sombra que daban los árboles y se pusieron a platicar, claro vegeta solo escuchaba.

Los chicos se alejaron poco a poco dándoles más privacidad a Vegeta y a Bulma, joke al principio se resistió pero termino cediendo, Vegeta y Bulma estaban bajo un árbol frondoso y muy verde –Vegeta-

-hump-

-¿estas celoso de joke?- pregunto de lo más tranquila, el corazón de Vegeta empezó a bombear con fuerza y solo voltio la cara –no deberías de estarlo sabes-

-según tu ¿Por qué se supone estoy celoso?- Bulma lo pensó un momento y después se decidió a contestar.

-porque sé que te gusto-esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Vegeta, no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta y lo peor del caso no sabía que hacer – sabes tú también me gustas- confeso Bulma muy sonrosada y con el corazón queriendo salirse de su lugar, Vegeta sintió un alivio al saber que era correspondido, no pudo contenerse más y se aproximó al rostro de la joven, ladeo la cabeza casi automáticamente al ver el acercamiento de Ouji y cerró los ojos, sintió como sus labios chocaban con los de ella y empezaban a moverlos en sincronía, Vegeta introdujo su lengua en la boca de Bulma y esta no puso objeción, al contrario hiso lo mismo que él, sus lenguas entrelazadas, bailaban en una sincronía perfecta, se tuvieron que separar para tomar un poco de aire, Bulma con la respiración agitada levanto la vista hacia Vegeta, que trataba de regularizar su respiración.

-¿entonces?- pregunto Bulma, Vegeta levanto una ceja mostrando su desconcierto.

-¿entonces qué?- no sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué somos? Porque no creas que vas a andarme besuqueando como si nada ocurriese entre nosotros- si quería más besos tendría que aceptarla como novia, y si no lo quería adiós besos.

-Bulma no te lo pediré, pero haz de cuenta que ya te lo pedí- como era posible que cediera tan fácil ante ella, nunca había tenido novia, sus planes con ella eran distintos y con otros fines, pero ahora ya no…

-entonces somos novios- Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, estaba tan feliz, se abalanzo abrazarlo, este le intento alejarla sutilmente cuando vio que sus amigos¨ se aproximaban –Bulma ya vienen y sabes que a mí no me gusta esto en público- Bulma se separó de él y se sentó a lado, los demás llegaron y también se sentaron. Estaban charlando y un comentario de joke hizo enejar a Bulma –tranquila Bulma recuerda que mama dice que si sigues así te verás vieja- eso de ¨mama dice¨ se les hizo extraño a los presentes, pero lo ignoraron pensando en que Bulma conocía a la mama de joke y que eran muy cercanos y baya que lo eran – cállate joke- le dio un zape.

-oye Bulma que cárter, sabes por eso mismo no tienes novio-Bulma quería presumir lo de ella con Vegeta, pero prefirió callar y decir otra cosa.

-mira Adam, la verdad que si tu madre no fuera la mía también, me cago en ella- todos quedaron boquiabiertos con tal declaración -¿Qué?- preguntaron todos (hasta Vegeta) al unísono. Bulma los miro con extrañeza, era cierto no les había presentado a joke, y además no tuvo tiempo, ya que casi siempre estaba con joke platicando, acerca de la empresa, de sus padres y un sinfín de cosas.

-mmm, bueno joke es mi hermano ¿Por qué creen que compartimos los ojos tan lindos?- con su mano señalo sus ojos y los de joke, todos, hasta joke rodaron los ojos por la ´´modestia´ de su hermana.

-se llama Adam Briefs, creo que eso ya se los había dicho el-

-bueno si nos dijo su nombre, pero jamás su apellido, además todos le dicen joke- aclaro Tarble.

-hay pues ahí reclámenle a el yo no tengo la culpa de que no se presente bien- se defendió, todos miraron a joke, este solo les sonrió –no pensé que fuera necesario-

-ya cállate joke- Bulma se levantó de su lugar y se aproximó a Lazuli –Lazuli vamos-

-a ¿Dónde?- no había hablado con Bulma los últimos días, le conto que tenía un hermano, pero no hablo mucho de él, tal vez le quería dar una explicación.

-mmm se me antojo una paleta, anda vamos lazi- Lazuli se levantó con pesadez y se adelantó al camino a la cooperativa –ahora volvemos- le guineo el ojo a Vegeta de una forma coqueta y se fu corriendo para alcanzar a Lazuli.

Goku y Tarble le empezaron a dar codazos suaves a Vegeta en el brazo acompañados de burlas y este solo se sonrojo, y joke miraba a Vegeta de una forma suspicaz.

-¿ya son novios?- pregunto muy interesado Tarble y joke puso mucha atención, algo le decía que ya lo eran.

-si lo somos o no a ustedes ¿qué les importa?- no lo negó, tampoco lo admitió, pero todos los presentes lo tomaron como un sí, ya que sabían que no lo admitiría, hasta se les hizo extraña su respuesta pues no los insulto como la mayoría de veces.

-eeaa Vegeta andas con todos- le dijo Goku, y Vegeta solo gruño en señal de fastidio, joke suspiro pesadamente y Tarble solo sonrió con alegría.

….

-no pensé que fuese tu hermano-

-pues lo es, ya te había platicado de el- Lazuli asintió.

-pero fue muy poca la información- Bulma le sonrió a Lazuli, algo se traía entre manos.

-¿se te hace guapo?- le sonreía de forma picara.

-Bulma, ya tengo novio si son esos tus intereses- Bulma levanto una ceja y se puso de jarras

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto acusadoramente y demandante.

-nunca me lo preguntaste- le sonrió triunfante, Bulma suspiro –bueno y ¿cómo se llama el chavo? ¿Cuándo lo presentas?-

-se llama Killin, y no sé, tal vez cuando salgamos, y no creas que no vimos el mendigo beso que te diste con Vegeta- le miraba de una forma acusadora, la cual hizo que Bulma solo se sonrojara más.

-todos vieron ¿también joke?- Lazuli asintió con una sonrisa, Bulma se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-después le explico-

…*…*

Ya eran las diez, habían cenado, y ahora estaban en el dormitorio, mañana recibirían visitas después de tanto sin ver a su familia, y los que pidieran permiso podrían salir.

-Bulma mañana vendrán nuestros papas- ya le había explicado a joke lo de ella y Vegeta y este no puso objeción alguna, aunque no era quien para hacerlo.

-ya lo sé- Bulma estaba sentada en la cama de Vegeta este estaba acostado, joke arriba de su litera con medio cuerpo para abajo, y Tarble acostado igual que vegeta.

-Vegeta ¿van a venir tus papas mañana?-

\- no lo sé, pregúntale a Tarble- Bulma dirigió su mirada hasta Tarble pidiéndole una respuesta.

-mmm, bueno creo que van a venir y también los papas y hermano de Goku- respondió algo nervioso, Vegeta arrugo el ceño al escuchar que vendría su primo (Radiz) -¿vas a salir con tu familia?- pregunto Tarble y Vegeta presto más atención a la conversación.

-no lo sé, creo que no- recordó su castigo y supuso que si lo pedía no le dejarían, amenos este fin de semana, el otro fin de semana de que salía, salía.

-¿Por qué? – se animó a preguntar Vegeta.

-recuerda que esta semana tuve el castigo, así que no creo que me den el permiso- explico, Vegeta solo sintió con la cabeza, Bulma se levantó y antes de apagar la luz dio las buenas noches a todos, se dirigió a su litera, pero hizo una parada, se inclinó en donde estaba Vegeta y le beso la frente, este le tomo la mano y la acerco a él, Bulma que sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones le dio un beso fugas en sus labios y se deshizo del agarre de el cómo pudo, subió a su litera lo más rápido que pudo y se acostó con una enorme sonrisa.

Vegeta sonrió cuando le beso en la oscuridad, la sintió soltarse de su agarre y subir a su litara, ella sabía muy bien que no era de esos que andaban gritando a todos que la quería, Por eso le beso en la oscuridad y se lo agradecía mentalmente.

Por un lado estaba feliz y sentía una comodidad inexplicable al saber que Bulma era su novia, pero es que esos no eran sus planes con ella, termino cediendo a su petición con solo un beso, un beso por Kami, pero es que sus besos eran adictivos y dulces, tal y como lo había pensado, no eso se quedaba corto a lado de la realidad.

Decidió dejar el asunto por la paz y tratar de concentrase para dormir.

Tarble estaba feliz por su hermano, su primer novia, era un buen inicio, nunca tuvo una y creyó que nunca la tendría pero ahora, la tenía y se ve que era feliz con ello, tenía un brillo en sus ojos que le delataban. Por otro lado mañana vendrían sus padres y estaba seguro que Vegeta no estaría muy feliz que digamos cuando viese a Radiz, más ahora que se enteró que el auto que utilizaba para sus carreras (ilegales) había sido comprado por él.

Bulma estaba que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, estaba tan feliz, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento, aun no podía creer que ya fueran novios cuando la beso se sintió tan bien, por fin habían podido concretar aquel beso que Goku había interrumpido antes, y bueno después no se había presentado la oportunidad, hasta ahora, ya había informado a joke de su relación.

 **Flash back**

Después de platicar con Lazuli, tuvo que charlar con joke.

-mmm ¿viste el beso?- joke asintió, se sentía como una niña pequeña pidiendo disculpas por una travesura. – Sabes, ya somos novios-

-lo sé, pero donde te haga algo, le va ir igual o peor que Yamsha- esto último llamo la atención de Bulma

-¿Qué le hiciste Adam?- pregunto muy seria y entrecerrando los ojos, no es que le importase, pero tenía cierta curiosidad.

-una paliza, se lo merecía, por lo que te hizo- Bulma le sonrió con ternura, se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo – te dije que no lo hicieras, no era necesario- joke contesto al abrazo –para mi si y mucho- se separaron.

Bulma suspiro –ay supongo que ya no importa- se encogió de hombros –y ¿Qué opinas?- estaba ansiosa por saber la opinión de su hermano.

-opino que está bien mientras seas feliz, pero ya te dije lo que le pasara si te hace algo-

 **Fin del flash back**

Estaba muy feliz con la aceptación de su hermano, al parecer todos sus amigos ya lo sabían, porque se la pasaron burlándose de ellos todo el día, le extraño que Vegeta no se molestara, bueno si se molestó pero no tanto como ella hubiera imaginado, también estaba muy ansiosa por el día que le esperaba mañana, vería a sus papas con suerte a los de su novio también, sonrió, su novio, que bonito se escuchaba suspiro, mañana los vería, estaría con Vegeta y quien sabe, no sabía con exactitud muy bien lo que aria, se dio media vuelta en su litera y abrazo a su almoneda, se decidió a dormir, a pesar de que sería día libre, estaba segura de que sería algo pesado.

 **Estoy aquí de nuevo, tuve un examen de admisión y como buena alumna que soy me puse a estudiar la última semana de los 4 meses que nos dieron.**

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía y mala redacción.**

 **Agradecimientos y agradecimientos a Andreaahp, Mariana9417 y a todos los lectores fantasma. Espero el capítulo les guste.**

 **Tal y como el titulo lo dice QUE SORPRESA más bien hubo 2, la primea de joke y la segunda de Vegeta, me esforcé y espero se haya reflejado, dudas críticas o sugerencias me lo dejan saber por favor.**


	9. Chapter 9: cap 8: tal vez algún día

**Dragon ball z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **cap 8: tal vez algún** **** **día...**

Oía voces, y sentía como que la movían, abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se encontró a joke zarandeándola para que despertara.

-ya despierta, princesa babosa- se limpió con el dorso de la mano el hilo de baba que tenía y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿tan temprano vas a empezar con tus pesadeces?-el asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa algo burlona, Bulma le empujo y este callo de la litera hasta el piso, Bulma estaba que moría de la risa. –lo siento joke, no era mi intención, ¿Qué hora es?-

-las 9:30 – se reincorporo.

-que temprano- se quejó, al parecer su hermano ya se habían acostumbrado a los horarios de la academia, suspiro, bajo de su litera y se sentó en la de abajo (la de Vegeta) Tarble estaba sentado en su litera y joke estaba recargado en una pared, ahora que tenía un día libre se le hacía de lo más aburrido. -¿y Vegeta?- Table señalo la puerta del baño por lo que supuso se estaba duchando, bueno al parecer todos ya se habían duchado, excepto ella.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un Vegeta ya arreglado, pantalón negro (de mezclilla) playera blanca, tenis y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Se sentó a lado de Bulma, esta le dedico una linda sonrisa y él una mirada que solo ella podía identificar.

Bulma se levantó, fue directo a su mueble saco algo de ropa y una toalla, se metió al baño serró la puerta y puso seguro.

Cuando salió del baño solo se encontraba Vegeta recostado en la litera con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, cuando la vio se sentó, Bulma fue y se sentó a lado de el - ¿y los demás?-

-afuera-

-¿los corriste?- le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-no, ellos se fueron por su cuenta- tal vez les quisieron dar algo de privacidad.

-oh siendo así- en un rápido movimiento ya estaba arriba de las piernas de Vegeta, este el tomo de la nuca y la atrajo asía el, la besaba con demanda y con la otra mano empezó a acariciar sus piernas, Bulma acariciaba su cabello, era suave.

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo el momento –en que les allá dado un poco de privacidad no significa que ya quiera ser tío, aun soy muy joven y tu más Bulmita- Bulma estaba que se moría de la vergüenza y vegeta volteando hacia otro lado –los dejo, pero no abusen- diciendo eso salió del dormitorio.

Bulma se bajó de las piernas de vegeta –que vergüenza- Vegeta levanto un ceja – ¿tu sientes vergüenza? – le pregunto a Bulma

-por supuesto, y más con esta situación-

-hay por favor, si no te da vergüenza que te vean medio desnuda, ¿Qué te de vergüenza que te vean besuqueándote si?- Vegeta repasaba con la mirada su cuerpo descaradamente.

-óyeme, sé que estas celoso de que los demás vean parte de mi escultural cuerpo, pero eso no te da derecho a decir que ando media desnuda- sabía que repasaba su cuerpo con descaro, pero no le molesto, en cierta parte se sentía alagada de ello.

-no seas ridícula- aparto la mirada de ella, o más bien de su cuerpo, no quería que viera que estaba sonrojado.

-no me engañas- busco en su cajón de ropa unos vaqueros ajustados, porque si la veían en la academia con ese short que llevaba de seguro la volverían a regañar, se encerró en el baño, cuando salió ya llevaba los vaqueros, Vegeta le miraba raro -¿Qué? –

-¿Por qué te cambiaste?-

\- ya sé que te encanta ver mis hermosas piernas, pero no quiero que los demás las vean, son solo tuyas- le guineo el ojo.

Vegeta trago en seco –vulgar- murmuro.

-ya no te enojes, ven vamos con los demás- le jalo del brazo, sintió como era atraída asía el por la cintura, esta no se resistió poso sus brazos delgados alrededor del cuello de Vegeta, se volvieron a besar, sus lenguas entrelazadas, las manos curiosas de Vegeta se paseaban por debajo de la blusa de Bulma, al sentir el contacto de las manos de Vegeta con su piel se le escapo un gemido, Vegeta sonrío, empezó a besarla con más deseo y ella correspondió sus bocas se movían con sincronía una con la otra, se separaron por la falta de aire. –Ya vamos- Bulma tenía los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con todos en el pasillo, suponían que esperándolos.

-hasta que por fin acabaron, ya vámonos- Bulma se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de Lazuli.

Estaban todos sentados en el césped platicando y de vez en cuando burlándose de la parejita.

-los hermanos Ouji, tienen visitas, también usted Son- el soldado estaba esperándolos.

-Vegeta- Tarble llamaba a su hermano.

-ya oí- se levantó, Goku también, el soldado los guio hasta la sala de visitas, era un lugar grande, tenían un montón de mesas y sillas estaba perfectamente limpio, en una mesa del montón estaban sentados los padres de ambos chicos y el hermano de Goku .

Radiz se encontraba sonriéndole burlonamente a Vegeta y este estaba que le mandaba dagas con la mirada.

Lestid, la madre de vegeta era una mujer muy hermosa a sus 38 años, tenía cabello largo hasta la cintura , unos ojos negros y grandes, y tez blanca como la leche, eso explicaba el por qué Vegeta era más claro de piel que su padre también el color de cabello negro azabache y su padre rojizo.

Su madre al verlo, se levantó y corrió al encuentro con sus hijos, los abrazo, Vegeta a duras y apenas contesto a su abrazo, Lestid le planto un beso a sus hijos en la mejilla, Vegeta sonrojado se limpió el beso con el dorso de la mano -¿están bien, no tienen nada?- los empezó a revisar como solo una madre sabe hacerlo, se cerciorarse de que no estaban lastimados ni nada por el estilo se separó de ellos –que bueno que están bien-los tres o más bien cuatro ya que Goku iba hasta tras, cuando llegaron cada quien se sentó en un lugar.

-Vegeta, que gusto verte de nuevo- le saludo Radiz con una sonrisa lobuna, Vegeta le dedico una mirada desafiante –sabes hice una gran inversión- le platicaba Radiz como si los demás no estuvieran presentes, Gine le dio un codazo en el estómago.

Vegeta le miraba con coraje, sabía perfectamente que él había comprado su auto que usaba para las carreras ilegales, tantas victorias con ese puñetero auto… maldito su padre por ponerlo en venta mientras él no estaba, suponía era parte del castigo.

Había pasado como media hora, Vegeta casi no hablaba se estaba aburriendo de tanto parloteo, miro como dos personas ingresaban, fueron a dar sus datos, lo más seguro que padres de algún compañero de la academia, era una mujer rubia, delgada y un hombre con el pelo lila y lentes.

…

-joke ¿a qué horas van a venir?-

-no lo sé Bulma- se estaba hartando de su hermanita menor (2 años menor) le hacía preguntas que no sabía cuál era su respuesta.

-lazi ¿va venir tu mama?-

-sabes que no, ya te dije-

-aaa- fue todo lo que pudo articular, se sentía tan estúpida por haber preguntado aquello, suponía que no era un tema fácil para Lazuli hablar de su madre (sobre todo porque era como un estorbo para su madre)

-Briefs, los buscan- joke se levantó, le extendió la mano a Bulma está la recibió, con ayuda de él se levantó del césped –vuelvo rápido- Lazuli asintió con un movimiento en la cabeza, se sentía un poco mal por ella ¿lastima? No, empatía, eso era.

Sus padres se encontraban sentados en una mesa de la esquina, rápidamente diviso a Vegeta, estaba en la mesa de la otra esquina, suspiro y se dirigió junto a joke a la mesa con sus padre esperándolos. Se sentó a lado de joke –cariño ¿ya viste al muchacho tan guapo que está en la mesa de la esquina? – Bulma voltio a ver hasta donde estaba mirando su madre y lo encontró sonriéndole de lado, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, regreso a ver a su madre –viste cariño te sonrió- estaba dando aplausos como un bebe de 2 años y sonriendo con una felicidad, que hasta daba miedo.

-bueno mamá, no estás tú para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo pero ere joven es el novio de tu querida hijita- soltó joke lo más natural.

-¿de verdad hijita?- le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su padre puso más atención a su respuesta.

Bulma fulmino con la mirada a joke, este le sonreía y se estaba aguantando la risa, Bulma suspiró –si mamá-

-hay que emoción querida, apuesto que si llegan a tener hijos van a ser muy bonitos, aunque hay algo que me pregunto ¿de qué color será su cabello?- Bulma le miraba con horror, ya estaba pensado en nietos y todo eso….

Estuvieron hablando acerca de la empresa los prototipos y cosas por el estilo. La hora se pasó volando, Bulma ya se había despedido de sus padre, su madre se había quedado con las ganas de conocer al apuesto Vegeta como ella lo denominaba, Bulma ya se iba a ir, paso por la mesa en la que estaba su novio y su familia –Bulma ven- le llamaba Tarble.

Bulma se acercó a la mesa cuando llego, Lestid se levantó de su lugar -¿tú eres Bulma?- asintió con la cabeza, tenía los nervios de punta, sentía todas las miradas de los presentes sobre ellas dos, sabía que era la madre de Vegeta era muy bonita y a su suegro rápidamente lo identifico ya que eran como 2 gotas de agua.

-no sabes es un gusto conocer a la única y primer novia de mi hijo, puedo darte un abrazo- única novia de Vegeta y primera, no se la creía.

-eh, si claro es un gusto señora- Lestid abrazo a Bulma como si ya se conocieran, se sentía tan emocionada por su hijo.

-mira que grosera no me he presentado, soy Lestid la mamá de Vegeta y claro de Tarble-

-el gusto es mío señora-, después de presentase con la familia de Vegeta y con la de Goku por cortesía, se retiró, Vegeta, Tarble y Goku se quedaron un rato más y joke se había retirado antes que Bulma.

Todos seguían platicando, menos Vegeta el solo escuchaba y Radiz estaba muy concentrado en su móvil, aprovecho que estaban distraídos para acercarse a Vegeta, se puso a lado de el –oye tu novia esta buen buena- a Vegeta le hervía la sangre con tal comentario –sabes ya me quede con tu auto y después con tu novia-

-imbécil, parece que vas detrás de las migajas que voy dejando- le quería partir la cara.

-oye primito, solo bromeaba- ese idiota, al final salía corriendo como la nenaza que era, maldecía a su queridísimo hermano por abrir la boca y soltar que Bulma era su novia, ya era oficial su noviazgo con Bulma ante su familia.

…

Cuando se habían ido sus familias ellos se retiraron, iba junto a Tarble, lo tomo de la camiseta –maldito enano, debes de andar de chismoso- sacudió un poco.

-oye se me escapo perdón- lo soltó, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de golpear al insecto de su hermano. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo cuando llegaron a el dormitorio se encontraron con Bulma sentada en la litera de Vegeta y con un móvil en la mano, ella levanto la mirada y les sonrió.

-¿eso no está prohibido aquí?- pregunto Tarble curioso, Bulma negó con la cabeza -¿no?- esta vez fue Vegeta el que pregunto.

-sí, bueno no, los beneficios de los aspirantes- Vegeta asintió pensativo, no sabía nada de eso…

\- ¿y joke?- pregunto Table, Bulma suspiro.

-se fue a ligar- ahora parecía la típica hermana celosa, metió el móvil en el bolsillo de sus jeans, Vegeta levanto una ceja, le miraba con una expresión de diversión en su rostro –sí, se fue a ligar con una chica que se llama Sandra, va en campismo- era una muchacha muy bonita, tenia ojos verdes miel, cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y poseía un muy bonito cuerpo.

-oh si ya sé quién es, no está mal- agrego Vegeta con toda intención de hacerla rabiar, le gustaba verla enojada y más si era por causa de él, observo como Bulma se ponía roja del coraje y le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no está mal- susurro –claro que no está mal, es hermosa- estaba tratando de esconder sus celos de la mejor manera posible, Tarble mejor salió de la habitación, no le gustaba presenciar discusiones de pareja, Vegeta estaba con una sonrisa lobuna, se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento a lado de Bulma -¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-cínico- murmuro bajito, Vegeta le mostró una media sonrisa, después se hecho a reír como un psicópata –veo que eres celosa- Bulma se sonrojo, la habían atrapado y lo peor de todo no podía justificarse o defenderse.

-mmm –se sentía estúpida no podía decir alguna otra cosa aparte de idioteces –tengo hambre- decidió cambiar de tema, sintió como las manos de Vegeta se apoderaba de su cintura y la atraía a él, y , Bulma se abrazó del el como si su vida dependiera de ello, recargo su cabeza en su pecho duro y Vegeta apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven aspiro su aroma de cabello, era delicioso, embriagador y adictivo, cuando estaba con ella el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo normal, solo existían ellos dos y nada más, se sentía extrañamente bien cuando estaba junto a ella –tengo hambre- Vegeta sonrió, y se separaron –vamos tu también tienes que comer Vegeta- la verdad que si tenía hambre así que no protesto.

Iban caminando por el pasillo, Vegeta con las manos en los bolsillos y Bulma casi, casi dando saltitos –tu mamá es muy simpática- Vegeta hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-diría yo que bastante simpática- Bulma se puso seria.

-ay no seas amargado, mi mama te quiere conocer- Vegeta poso su mirada en la de ella, azul y negro –mi hermano abrió la bocaza que tiene- curioso eso mismo le pas}o con Tarble.

-ump, seguro, tal vez luego- a Bulma se le dibujo una sonrisa.

-¿de verdad?- estaba que no se la podía creer, pensó que iba a ser mucho más difícil convencerlo para que aceptara pero no y agradecía a Kami.

-yo no miento Bulma- sin pensarlo mucho Bulma se lanzó a abrazarlo y a darle besos por toda la cara –Bulma nos pueden ver- se separó de él, sabía que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos ante los demás y lo comprendía, sonrió con ternura, el pasillo estaba vacío así que nadie los vio.

-perdona-

-ya, no importa, nadie vio- siguieron su camino.

…

Ya había terminado de comer, bueno los dos ya habían acabado había muy pocos jóvenes por ahí la mayoría había salido con su familia, ella saldría tal vez la próxima semana, no quiso arriesgarse a que le digieran que no ya que todavía no pasaba ni la semana de su castigo.

-quiero fresas- suspiro y puso un puchero.

-¿fresas?-

-sí, se me antojaron unas, desde que entre aquí no he comido ni una solo mísera fresa- había visto que tenía ropa con ese fruto, una muy común para él ya que era esa ropa la que usaba para dormir un blusa de tirantes rosa y un short algo corto y con dibujitos de ellas en todas partes, miro como saco el móvil y se ponía a escribir mensajes (suponía), ya que la veía muy entretenida y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita.

-¿Qué hora es?- decidió preguntar, a ver si así se daba cuenta de que ahí está a su lado y ella como si o existiera, se sentía ignorado y no le gustaba esa sensación y menos viniendo de ella.

-las tres de la tarde- contesto sin prestarle mucha atención, el tiempo se había ido volando.

-ump, ¿con quién demonios estás hablando tanto?- no quería admitirlo pero estaba celoso, y todo por ella, maldita Bulma.

-con una amiga, se llama Milk, y no tienes por qué estar celoso- dio en el clavo.

-tonterías- se excusó, Bulma guardo el móvil.

-pues si tú lo dices- no estaba muy convencida pero decidió no hacharle más leña al fuego.

-tu papa es idéntico a ti Vegeta- quiso entablar una conversación con él.

-mmm, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu y tus padres, para mí que te adoptaron- Bulma frunció el ceño, eso fue un golpe bajo –es verdad, Adam, tu hermano se parece a tu madre y un poco a tu padre, pero tú no tienes gran parecido con ellos solo los ojos- sabía que probablemente estaba pisando terreno peligroso, pero era por una buena causa, la cual consistía en hacer enojar a Bulma.

-estas mal Vegeta, yo herede la belleza de mi madre, claro que mejorada, los ojitos azules de familia y claro mi mente brillante de parte de mi padre- presumía ella, Vegeta rodo los ojos por la modestia de Bulma.

\- pura coincidencia, sabes no eres la única mente brillante en este mundo, tus ojos están a presenciando a una mente brillante - Bulma levanto una ceja.

-por favor Vegeta esa ni tú te la crees, si reconozco que eres inteligente pero no es para tanto- Vegeta sonrió burlonamente solo como él sabe hacerlo

-¿Cuánto?- Bulma le miro extrañada -¿de cuánto es tu coeficiente intelectual?- Bulma movía el pie debajo de la mesa nerviosamente.

-la verdad no lo sé-

-lo suponía- la verdad ni el mismo sabía cuál era su coeficiente intelectual, pero le gustaba ver a Bulma así bajo su dominio (por así decirlo).

….

Se encontraba leyendo un libro, se sobre salto cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, fijo su vista hasta esta, se encontraba joke y tarble agitados con la respiración entre cortada, colorados y jadeantes, joke estaba recargado a la puerta, y Tarble con las manos un sus rodillas medio flexionadas, estos dos se vieron y se echaron a reír como locos, Tarble se sentó el su litera y joke se agarraba con las dos manos el estómago, le dolía de tanto reírse y se estaba saliendo una lagrima de la risa, Vegeta les miraba con curiosidad.

-joke, ¿de qué te ríes?- pregunto cuando cesaron las risas estaba arriba de su litera con medio cuerpo hacia abajo

-de nada-

-Adam- sonó demándate.

-de una pequeña bromita, al sargento segundo- Bulma le miro feo -¿Qué? Fue venganza por el castigo que te puso, fue injusto ¿verdad Tarble?- Bulma se llenó de ternura al escuchar eso

-¿eh?... a sí claro, eso creo- lo último lo susurro.

\- ¿Qué clase de broma-

-es un secreto… tal vez algún día te cuente- silencio

-ya duerme Bulma- le aconsejo Vegeta, que por primera vez intervino –si hermanita, ya duérmete-

\- no me den órdenes- decidió hacer caso

-recuerda que mañana es un día normal, así que por ende te despertaras temprano, y no quiero ser yo al que le toque despertarte por la mañana- no quería enfrentarse al carácter matutino de su hermana y más feo se ponía si alguien que no sea el despertador la llegaba a despertar, Bulma chasqueo la lengua por los dichos de joke,

 **Hasta aquí.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a Andreaahp y a los lectores fantasmas.**

 **Les adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo habrán pasado unos 6 meses.**

 **Disculpen mis errores ortográficos….**

 **Criticas, sugerencias o comentarios háganmelo saber**


	10. Capítulo 10: foto

**Capítulo 9:**

 **Foto…**

 **Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Habían pasado 5 meses, más el primero en la otro base militar, eran 6 meses, estaba ilusionada solo les quedaban 3 meses, pero ese mismo día el sargento les avía comunicado que su estancia ahí se alargaría un mes más, o sea 10 meses en total.

Les habían enseñado muchas cosas, peleas bajo el agua, desactivar bombas, abrir cajas fuertes, les enseñaron a disparar, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en la competencia de las academias Vegeta y ella participarían en la sección de inteligencia y astucia, solo ellos dos les habían enseñado un poco acerca del espionaje, como acceder a otras cuentas webs.

Estaba removiendo los alimentos con el tenedor, era tan aburrido estar en ese lugar, lo único que le distraía era la compañía de Vegeta se pasaba el tiempo tan rápido cuando estaba con él, y bueno claro sus amigos y hermano también eran muy importantes para ella.

-oye ¿no te comerás eso?- Goku estaba al borde de empezar a babear, Bulma le estiro la mano con el plato y este le recibió gustoso.

-¿estás bien Bulma? Te noto rara- pregunto joke, Vegeta o más bien todos en esa mesa pusieron atención a su respuesta

-si solo que tengo un poco de sueño- recargo su mejilla en su mano derecha que estaba sobre la mesa

-duerme- Bulma negó con la cabeza –o mejor te ponemos a dormir- Lazuli saco su tolete y se lo enseño a Bulma con una sonrisa en la cara, Bulma abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó en su lugar

-saben, creo que ya no tengo sueño- los toletes la tenía ya muy traumada

-lo que pasa es que eres una perezosa – Vegeta le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona

-oye yo no soy ninguna floja ¿verdad que no chicos?- nadie contesto, la sonrisa de Vegeta se amplió y Bulma frunció las cejas

-el silencio habla por todos-

-no es cierto, ¿tú qué sabes?- estaba cabreada

-se lo suficiente como para determinar que eres una –

-no es cierto- elevo la voz y los presentes pusieron una cara de diversión por tal espectáculo

-ya bésala, ¿Qué bonito el amor verdad?- se burló, todos en esa mesa estallaron en risas al oír el comentario de joke, Vegeta y Bulma estaban rojos de la vergüenza

-oh vamos no se enojen- agrego joke cuando por fin cesaron las risas

-no es eso imbécil, lo que pasa es que están celosos porque ustedes no tienen a una personita especial- Vegeta se sonrojo más al oír a Bulma, y joke sonrió.

-si aja, claro-

…

Estaban de camino al salón, ya habían pasado a segundo, los pasillos eran lagos y mayormente estaban solos

-sabes mi mamá ya me empieza a hartar cuando habla de ti-

-¿así?- se hizo el desinteresado

-sí, se la pasa todo el tiempo hablando de ti, el joven Vegeta esto, el joven Vegeta es muy apuesto... ash –

-y ¿no es cierto?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-no se….-

-y bueno ¿Qué quieres que haga, si soy irresistible? – le quería hacer cabrear

-cásate con ella- mala idea

-¿segura? No te molestaría que fuera tu padrastro y el de joke también- un leve rubor invadió las mejillas de la joven

-no causa gracia Vegeta- entro al salón seguida de Vegeta, él se estaba aguantando la risa, se sentaron hasta al fondo en la última mesa, en la base anterior, los lugares eran individuales y en esta era por parejas.

Se sentó con pesadez, dejo su mochila arriba de sus piernas, sintió la mirada de Vegeta sobre ella

-¿Qué?- estaba un poco molesta con él, Vegeta negó con la cabeza y sonrió, coloco una mano en la pierna de joven y acaricio levemente, Bulma sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, siempre reaccionaba así ante sus caricias.

El profesor entro dejo su maletín en el escritorio explico y puso un ejercicio en la pizarra, Bulma comenzó anotar y a resolverlos, Vegeta solo la observaba

-¿no piensas hacer nada?- levanto la mirada hasta la de Vegeta que le miraba curioso

-te estoy dando ventaja- se burló, no entendía como había y seguía durando tanto con la peliazul, ya medio año y aun no se podía aburrir de ella, Bulma frunció el ceño

-sabes perfectamente que no eres competencia para mi cariño- le dijo con coquetería, ahora fue el turno de Vegeta en sonrojarse, era esa personalidad que le volvía loco lo que le encantaba de ella, le gustaba cuando se enojaba, cuando reía, cuando esta seria, demonios incluso cuando estaba dormida

-sabes que te podría superar- sabía que ella era muy inteligente, pero ya lo había dicho y no se retrataría

-pero no has hecho- se defendió, si Vegeta era muy inteligente, muy probablemente le pudiera superar, pero no lo sabía, y no lo quería saber, el frunció el ceño

-porque no eh querido quitarte tu puesto de niña matadita- se enojaría lo sabía, estaba punto de estallar

-no es que sea matadita, soy inteligente naturalmente- trataba de contener la calma, lo sabía se, le notaba a kilómetros, o tal vez ya la conocía bastante bien

-claro como digas- fue el último toque que faltaba, Bulma se levantó de su silla y le lanzo el libro de texto, que Vegeta fácilmente pudo esquivar

-IDIOTA- todos miraban a su dirección incluyendo al profesor, se le caía la cara de vergüenza

-Señorita Brief supongo que ya término- se puso roja, no llevaba nada y el idiota de su novio solo se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír

-aun no- se sentó

-entonces apúrese, los demás tienen trabajo- Bulma le dio un golpe suave a Vegeta en la pierna para que no la vieran

-¿ya ves?- por su culpa le llamaron la atención y a él no, maldito

-si ya vi, supongo que por mi culpa te regañaron- se sentía algo mal, pero lo quería disimular, además no podía negar que fue algo divertido

-mmm- no sabía que decir, pensó que iba a salir con algún comentario pesado, pero no paso…

-ya te lo recompensare- a decir verdad no estaba enojada con él, pero no le vendría en mal que quisiera recompensarlo, la hora se pasó más rápido de lo pensado, entregaron trabajo y el resto de la clase se la pasaron platicando.

…

Era sábado, hubo un campamento casi todos fueron (era opcional) entre ellos Tarble, Goku, Joke y Lazuli, excepto ella y Vegeta ya que iban a concursar en la sección de astucia e inteligencia así que estaban solos mejorando algunas pequeñas cosas, muy pocos se quedaron los pasillos estaban casi solos, los dos iban caminando a su habitación, ya habían terminado y sus amigos regresaban hasta mañana al medio día o tal vez hasta tarde, estarían ellos dos solos, se imaginó en diversas situaciones con Vegeta y se sonrojo, Vegeta lo noto, pero no supo exactamente el que lo provoco, giro la perrilla de la puerta y entraron, ella le gano la ducha primero, era un tipo de juego que tenían.

Cuando salió del baño, ya estaba vestida con un short y blusa de tirantes para dormir

-todo tuyo- señalo en dirección al baño con una gran sonrisa

-no te acostumbres- entro y serró la puerta tras él, se desvistió con rapidez y se metió debajo del chorro de agua fría que recorría su cuerpo, ultimadamente siempre eran de agua fría, la razón, la maldita de Bulma, la maldita ropa que se ponía, su maldito cuerpo y sus mirada todo de ella le resultaba agradable y apetecible.

Cuando termino se enrollo una toalla en su cintura, se iba a vestir pero se dio cuenta de que se le olvido llevar ropa, se encogió de hombros y salió como sin nada por su ropa, Bulma levanto la mirada que hace un momento la tenía puesta en el móvil que sostenía en sus manos, un color carmesí invadió todo su rostro

-oye- vaya que tenía muy buen cuerpo, recordaba que cuando entraron él estaba o bueno más bien todos estaban más delgados, pero valla que les había caído bien el entrenamiento

-deja de comerme con la mirada- se sonrojo aún más y Vegeta le observaba con una sonrisa de lado –contrólate- Bulma tomo lo primero que vio y fue un cojín y se lo lanzo este lo esquivo, ultimadamente estaba muy agresiva

-hmp buen intento, pero prefiero ir a vestirme antes de que me quieras violar- sin más entro al cuarto de baño y cerro tras el

-IDIOTA- regreso la vista a su móvil y sonrió, estaba en sus redes sociales zorreando cierto perfil (el de Vegeta) eran pocas las fotos donde el salía, casi no tenía información, la foto donde se veía mejor era en una que se la habían etiquetado, salía con Tarble de traje negro y corbata los dos, suponía que esa foto fue tomada en un evento, Vegeta salía casi sonriendo y Tarble con una sonrisa encantadora

Vegeta salió del baño con un pantalón para dormir negro y sin camisa, Bulma bloqueo la pantalla de su móvil y lo dejo en la mesita de noche, Vegeta se sentó a lado de ella

-¿Qué hacías?- poso una mano sobre la pierna blanca de ella y empezó a hacer trazos circulares con sus dedos

-nada- Vegeta le miro directamente a los ojos –ok, estaba acosando el perfil de alguien- le tomo las ambas manos a la altura de la cara y la recostó en el colchón (litera) a Bulma le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, esa posición tan comprometedora

-¿de quién?- susurro al oídio de la joven y empezó a besar, mordisquear y succionar cada centímetro de su cuello, empezó a recorrer con sus manos las piernas de la peliazul

-hay- gimió entre besos Vegeta se separó un poco de ella y la observó tenía una mueca de dolor en su bello rostro

-¿Qué? ¿Te duele?- Bulma le miro con ternura, si le preguntaba era porque le importaba, asintió con la cabeza, el voltio hasta donde su mano posaba y lo que vio le lleno de furia, Bulma tenía un gran moretón en la pierna derecha un poco arriba de la rodilla -¿Qué te paso?- trato de sonar un poco más calmado, pero no funciono

-fue en el entrenamiento- le explico que era mientras corrían, un cadete iba detrás ella y de otras y a quien alcanzara le daba con el tolete en los pies o en la piernas y a ella la había alcanzado

-¿Qué cadete? ¿Cuándo?- no le gustaba, lo más seguro es que le habría dado muy fuerte para dejarle tal marca morada

-no lo vi, eran tres, y el golpe fue hace una semana, más o menos- a estas alturas Bulma ya estaba a horcajadas de Vegeta y este tenía las manos en la cintura de la joven y los brazos de esta rodeaban el cuello del moreno –ya olvídalo- le dijo refiriéndose a lo el golpe y cada vez había menos espacio entre ellos, Bulma le dio un beso tierno pero este se fue cargando de deseo y pasión, las manos de Vegeta acariciaban la espalda de la joven por debajo de la blusa y Bulma acariciaba el cabello azabache de Vegeta, pronto la temperatura empezó a subir en ese pequeño cuarto y el cuerpo de Vegeta empezó a reaccionar

Bulma gimió entre besos al sentir como el duro miembro de Vegeta se restregaba contra su intimidad, tenía que parar esto porque si seguían ya no se iban a poder detener y ella no quería hacerlo ahí

-espera- Vegeta dejo de besar su cuello para prestarle atención –aquí no, me sentiría culpable- ambos con la respiración entre cortada y ella con un notable sonrojo

-y ¿Por qué te sentirías culpable?- sexo es lo que le hacía falta, no sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar, tuvo que respirar hondo para tratar de calmar a sus instintos

-por hacerlo aquí, donde por si ya lo olvidaste también duerme mi hermano y el tuyo- cierto, pero él no se sentiría culpable, ¿Qué haría joke al saber que ahí mismo se había cogido a su hermana? Sonrió inconscientemente, de seguro le haría una escenita, pero es que no lo comprendía, había veces en que él era tan protector con la peliazul y otras en que hasta se la ofrecía a él, seguro que cuando se la ofrecía era para hacer una broma conociéndolo

-¿Por qué ríes?- bajo a la peliazul de su regazo para ir a tomar otra ducha, que baya que la necesitaba, ya que su erección empezaba a ser dolorosa, agradeció mentalmente tener pantalones para dormir de lo contrario… seguro que le dolería mas

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto con curiosidad

-a darme una ducha- Bulma levanto una ceja no comprendiendo del todo –por tu culpa- lo comprendió, soltó una risita traviesa y miraba como el desaparecía tras la puerta del baño

…

Desde hace aproximadamente dos horas que ya había oscurecido, a Tarble, joke, Goku y algunos más les toco hacer guardia mientras los otros dormían, se iban turnando, ellos cambiaran de guardia hasta la 1 de la madrugada y por fin podrían dormir un poco

-oye joke ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo los chicos ahora?- Goku puso atención

-mmm, no los sé- su mente le decía otras cosas

-cosas indebidas, tal vez- intervino Goku con tal inocencia, joke frunció el ceño, ojala y no estén haciendo lo que el estúpido de Goku mencionaba

-Que bien Lazuli está muy cómodamente durmiendo y nosotros acá- se señaló así mismo, la verdad quería cambiar de tema, y si él lo empezó con fin de fastidiar a joke un poco pero cuando vio ese semblante serio en el… era muy raro verle serio, y no quería jugar con fuego

-hmp- empezaba a parecerse a su hermano

-si es cierto, pero ya le tocara en el cambio de guardia – Tarble asintió y tomo con más fuerza y firmeza su escopeta, hace ya tiempo les habían enseñado a usar armas de fuego y las utilizaban de vez en cuando

…

Vegeta salió del baño con una toalla en su cuello y un pantalón para dormir de color azul marino, Bulma estaba sentada en su litera y sonrió al verlo, dejo la toalla en una silla y se fue a costar

-¿puedo dormir aquí?- serró los ojos, autocontrol es lo que necesitaría -¿sí?- abrió los ojos y fijo su vista con la de la peliazul que tenía un puchero en sus labios, como negarse, se veía tan adorable e inocente

-¿tengo otra opción?- Bulma negó meciendo sus mechones de pelo azul –estaremos apretados- Bulma sonrió

-no importa, si estamos bien abrazados y juntitos no lo estaremos- le guineo el ojo de forma coqueta, que no le ayudaba en nada a Vegeta con su autocontrol

-hnmp- Vegeta se metió a la cama (litera) después de el Bulma, que se volteó quedando frente a frente, ella lo abrazo y este poso una mano en la pequeña cintura de la joven y la atrajo más hacia él, y aspiro su aroma, era tan agradable…

No tardo para que los dos entraran al lindo mundo de los sueños.

…

Casi no había dormido nada, y más en ese incomodo lugar, lo bueno es que ya estaba de vuelta a la base, giro la chapa de la puerta, entro seguido se Tarble y cerró la puerta tras el

Lo que vio no fue de su agrado, su hermanita abrazada de Vegeta muy juntos y en la misma cama durmiendo plácidamente, ella posaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de este… desnudo, frunció el ceño de pensar en otra cosa, pero no, no era posible, para empezar porque Bulma estaba vestida, y ahora que se daba cuenta Vegeta también, solo que siempre dormía sin camisa, bueno todos ahí dormían sin camisa (hombres)

Suspiro y se subía a su litera, eran las 8 de la mañana, por algunos inconvenientes tuvieron que regresar antes de lo planeado, era Domingo (día libre) podía dormir otro rato o al menos tratar.

.

Tarble sonrió al ver a la pareja felizmente durmiendo, fijo la vista en la mesita de noche de y tomo el celular de Bulma, desbloqueo la pantalla, agradeció mentalmente en que Bulma le hubiera puesto la más fácil (no tenía clave), tomo unas cuantas fotos, después saco el suyo e hizo lo mismo, era buen material para avergonzar, burlarse y reírse de él y sus sonrojos

Dejo el móvil de Bulma en su mismo lugar y guardo el suyo, se tiró a dormir porque sí que no necesitaba…

.*.*.*.

 ** _¿Qué tal?_**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra actualización, estoy súper emocionada porque (no sé si recuerden que les conté que hice un examen de admisión) pase mi examen, y se acerca mi clausura 3**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a Andreaahp**


	11. Chapter 11 : inesperado

**Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 10: inesperado**

Estaba sumamente feliz, por fin su ultimo día en esa academia, había hecho nuevos amigos, conoció a Tarble era buen amigo aparte de cuñado, Lazuli, al principio fue difícil hacer que le tuviera un poco de confianza pero después se hicieron grandes amigas, Goku pues ya lo conocía y a Vegeta el amor de su vida, era, al principio solo se le hacía guapo pero después de ir conociéndolo tratar y hablar con el se fue enamorando perdidamente de él.  
Tenía que relajarse pues estaba sumamente nerviosa era cierto que era su ultimo día ahí pero también ese era el día del tal evento para el que se estuvieron preparando tanto tiempo.

Se acercaba su turno, eran pirámides, algunas pruebas de coordinación, como ella era de las más delgadas, flexible, tenía una buena coordinación habían decidido que ella sería la que estaría en la punta de la pirámide, sentía miedo, porque ella solo ensayo los últimos dos días, ya que originalmente era otra joven la que iba a ser la punta de la pirámide, tuvieron que recurrir a ella porque la otra se enfermó….

Se subió con ayuda de algunos de los que estaba por ahí, bien estaba arriba, sentía como el aire pegaba en su cuerpo y rostro, jugando con su cabello a pesar de estar sujeta en una coleta alta, era una sensación tan agradable, pero le duro poco ya que después de eso venían unas cuantas acrobacias, sentía el pánico a flor de piel de solo pensar que no la atraparan y cayera directo al suelo…  
sintió un terrible dolor en el tobillo derecho, al aterrizar no la cargaron bien pues su pie no callo en buena posición provocando que su tobillo se tosiera, ahogo un grito de dolor, miro como Vegeta se dirigía asía ella con una cara de preocupación, se abría paso entre la multitud que la rodeaba, llego hasta ella y le paso un brazo por la cintura para ayudar a levantarse –¿te duele mucho?- trato de esconder su preocupación pero su mirada le delato  
-poco- a quien quería engañar, se veía en su rostro una mueca de dolor, eso le afligía y si ella sufría inconscientemente el también

-te llevare a la enfermería- ella asintió con la cabezal, sintio como Vegeta la levantaba y cargaba en brazos

...

Bulma casi no pasaba, era muy ligera no tenía problema con llevarla en sus brazos, cuando llegaron abrió la puerta de golpe no se molestó en tocar, esto era una urgencia, puso a Bulma en la camilla

-que modales.- le reprocho irónicamente la enfermera suponía, era muy joven para serlo, se veía de su edad, ojos y cabellos negros azabaches, se le hacía conocida pero no sabía con exactitud de donde

-MILK- grito eufórica Bulma, su dolor había pasado a segundo plano, los dos azabaches posaron su mirada en ella, milk con una enorme sonrisa y Vegeta con una mueca de interrogación, la pelinegro corrió hacia ella y le dio un sofocante abrazo, Bulma gruño de dolor –Milk, revísame por favor- deshizo un poco el abrazo, como extrañaba a su amiga

-oh, sí claro- empezó a revisar y aplicar una pomada para el dolor, después de eso puso la venda alrededor de la zona afectada del pie –no es para alarmarse, pero necesitas total reposo para que no se inflame con los movimientos, Bulma cabeceó y se trató de incorporar, Vegeta le ayudo – Bulma, iré a la última prueba, falta poco – iba a protestar pero demasiado tarde el ya había cruzado aquella puerta

-Milk ¿Cómo es que viniste a parar aquí?- tenía muchas dudas, Milk dejo de hacer anotaciones en una carpeta para prestarle atención la a peli azul, suspiro  
-mmm bueno es que mi tía es la enfermera aquí yo solo le ayudo a veces algunos fines de semana con la enfermería, como estamos en vacaciones- asintió, ahora que lo recordaba Milk ya le había comentado algo acerca de eso

-¿Cuánto falta para que inicie la última prueba?- la pelinegro reviso la hora en su reloj de mano

-no mucho, solo cinco minutos-

-anda ayúdame a ir hasta haya- trataba de levantarse

-estás loca, ni siquiera podrás caminar bien- la vio quejarse al tratar de permanecer de pie

-por eso te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, Vegeta no podrá solo, no dudo de su inteligencia, pero a lo máximo solo podrá ganar cincuenta puntos, además ya ni me duele- Milk le ayudo y negó con la cabeza, Bulma era muy necia y sabía que no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, Bulma iba dando saltitos (literalmente) a ese paso jamás llegarían y no podía dejar todo a manos de Vegeta

…

Dirigió su mirada hacia la hoja de papel que tenía no podía concentrarse, levanto la mirada al ver por reflejo a alguien pasar, era ella con una sonrisa encantadora, se sentó a lado de el –vamos que esperas para comenzar- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se suponía que ella tendría que estar en reposo y sin embargo ahí estaba junto a el a pesar de su accidente, bien ahora que tenía a lo que quería a su lado ya nada le faltaba empezó a contestar su ¨examen¨ les habían dado un tiempo máximo de tres horas

…

En dos horas estarían los resultados de el examen, a Bulma y a el solo les tomo dos horas contestarlo, a decir verdad no estaba muy difícil, Bulma suspiro  
-ya quiero los resultados- no era muy paciente que digamos

-¿para que si ya lo sabes?- estaba seguro que ellos eran los más altos en los resultados, obviamente el concurso ya lo tenían ganado

-bueno si, pero ya los quiero para poder irme a mi casa, ya empaque todas mis cosas y estoy ansiosa- estaba de acuerdo con ella quería regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible, disfrutar de comodidades y tener a su familia…

-también estoy triste- lo abrazo y el correspondió al cálido abrazo ahora que nadie podía verlos –ya no nos vamos a ver tan seguido-

-¿si sabes que vivimos en la misma ciudad? – Bulma abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada con desconcierto -¿de verdad?- Vegeta asintió- lo abrazo con más fuerza y hundió su rostro en su pecho varonil, Vegeta apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza azulada y aspiro su aroma, permanecieron así varios minutos, Bulma levanto la mirada –no puedo creerlo ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- Vegeta se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto

-no me preguntaste – se burló, Bulma bufo, sabía que Goku iba en su misma institución pero de Vegeta no sabía ni lo había visto antes, tal vez era porque faltaba mucho a clases

\- sabes quisiera que joke se quede con la presidencia- sabía que no iba con el tema pero se le salió, Vegeta alzo una ceja –prefiero ser científica, experimentar, conocer cosas nuevas y no estar encerrada en cuatro paredes con enormes pilas de documentos- Vegeta asintió, la comprendía de cierto modo, sabía perfectamente que la empresa que su padre tenía pasaría a sus manos, siendo el su nuevo presidente -¿Vegeta tú quieres ser presidente de la empresa de tu familia? – Vegeta lo pensó por unos segundos antes de continuar

-no estoy seguro- Bulma le dio un ligero apretón de manos para darle confort

…

Los ganadores de aquel concurso fueron ellos, sus padres, familias y amigos los habían ido a recoger, Bulma tenía en su mano derecha la maleta , estaba lista para salir del cuarto…

-Vegeta…- sentía como si esa fuera la despedida

\- ¿hmp?- contesto sin prestarle mucha atención

-¿me vas a visitar?- giro para poder verla mejor

-si… sabes que vivimos cerca, además vamos en la misma institución- trato de animarla

-si verdad- todas las ganas de llorar fueron sustituidas por una gran sonrisa, estaba muy sensible, tal vez porque su periodo se acercaba o como Vegeta le denomino sus días de mujercita -¿vamos?- ella asintió y salió del cuarto, el pelinegro cerró la puerta tras el

-sabes es curioso que hoy en la mañana estuvieras ansiosa por irte y ahora ya no-

-bueno es que… no se siento que algo malo va a pasar – Vegeta sonrió de medio lado, la joven de cabellos azules se sonrojo y bajo la mirada avergonzada

-tonterías- se acercó a la chica y con delicadeza levanto su barbilla, los dos se miraban con intensidad, una batalla, azul y negro, Bulma se sonrojo con más intensidad no era común que Vegeta fuera tan demostrativo en eso del amor y menos cuando hay público, no había muchas personas por esos pasillos, supuso que ya casi todos se habían ido, los labios cálidos de Vegeta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, no lo pensó ni dos veces y correspondió al beso, este era algo diferente a los otros, con más lentitud, con cariño y amor…hubiera enrollado los dos brazos alrededor de su cuello pero solo pudo usar ya que con la otra tomaba a la maleta pequeña

-eje… - interrumpieron aquel beso, los dos separaron ruborizados por la interrupción, Vegeta le mandaba dagas con la mirada a su hermano – mmm, ya llegaron por nosotros Vegeta, para que te apures- Bulma se ruborizo mas al escuchar lo último – no me des ordenes gusano- Tarble sonrió nervioso, vaya que la interrupción le había molestado –te espero- Vegeta asintió y Tarble se retiro

-vámonos- Bulma asintió, tomo su maleta y ambos empezaron a caminar al ritmo de Bulma ya que su pie le impedía ir mas rápido, cada uno en sus pensamientos doblaron por los pasillos un par de veces más, hasta que llegaron a la sala donde sus familiares les esperaba, al menos los de vegeta por que los de ella aun no los había visto, de pronto vio como una mujer salía de un grupo de personas, traía a un bebe en brazos cubierto con mantas azules, la mujer era muy bonita, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y tenía el cuerpo más voluptuoso que el de ella, Vegeta se tensó al verla caminar hacia el

-Vegeta que gusto verte, mira- descubrió un poco al bebe, Vegeta permanecía estático en su lugar y solo de reojo vio al niño, se veía como de uno o dos meses de recién nacido, Bulma miraba todo incrédula y con cara de confusión ¿Quién era ella?

-nuestro hijo es muy bonito- a Bulma le cayó como un balde de agua fría, sentía que el agua se le estaba acumulando en los ojos y amenazaban con salir, voltio su mirada hacia Vegeta él tenía una expresión neutra y la mirada clavada en él bebe, el silencio le decía todo, no había otra explicación, se iba a retirar no quería seguir ahí, pero una mano la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca –suéltame- trato de sonar lo más natural posible pero su voz salió con un nudo

-espera, esto tiene una explicación- una sonrisa forzada curvo su cara, como podía decir eso, ¿Qué explicación le daría? Que se acostó con ella y quedo embarazada…

-no me interesan tus explicaciones- , ya no pudo más y una lagrima rodo por su rostro, la otra mujer se acercó a Vegeta y lo tomo del brazo –vámonos ya Vegeta, deja a esa niña- él se deshizo del agarre de la muchacha y la miro con odio –sabes perfectamente que ese no es mi hijo- Bulma aprovecho para salir de ahí quería correr pero su pie se lo impedia, busco a joke con la mirada lo encontró sentado en una banqueta con su móvil y la maleta a lado de él, se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas, no quería que la viera así, cundo se tranquilizo fue asía el

-¿aún no llegan?- su hermano levanto la mirada del móvil y la observo el solo asintió

-sí, solo papa vino está hablando por teléfono ahora viene, y mamá no pudo venir,- Bulma solo asintió con la cabeza –estuviste llorando- más que pregunta fue afirmación, los ojos rojos e hinchados la delataban

Bulma asintió otra vez –si es que me despedí de los demás y me dio un poco de nostalgia- mintió ni a Goku ni a Tarble les había dicho el adiós o hasta luego, el la miro con sospecha – mmm ¿y Lazuli? No alcance a despedirme de ella- tampoco a Lazuli

-se iba a despedir de ti pero como estabas con Vegeta prefirió no interrumpir, dijo que se comunicaría contigo cuando llegara-

\- bien, hay que irnos papa nos llama- joke le ayudo a subir al auto, sentía su corazón hecho trizas, como iba a imaginar que Vegeta ya hasta tenia a un hijo y una bonita ¿novia? ¿Esposa? Que más daba…

…

Sintió como se deshacía de su agarre, pensó en ir tras ella pero sabía que no lo escucharía, prefirió dejarla sola y hablar con ella cuando estuviera más calmada

-es tu hijo Vegeta –

-quiero una prueba de sangre (ADN)- exigió, el rostro de la muchacha se perturbo

-¿estas dudando de mi palabra?-

-por supuesto lo nuestro fue solo de una noche nada mas- de algo estaba seguro ese niño no era suyo, para empezar porque siempre se cuidaba de no andar dejando bastardos por ahí

-… está bien si así lo quieres- no sonaba convencida, cosa que la dilato más ante Vegeta

* * *

este cap estuvo mas corto que los anteriores pero decidí subir esto a no subir nada

 **No sé si recuerden en el prólogo hay una pequeña mención hacia esta chica y decidí que era momento de meterla para poner un poquito de drama al asunto… escribir este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo, ya sabrán él porque**

 **Les aviso que esta historia está llegando a su fin**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a Andreaahp y a Mariana9417 ya saben agradezco su apoyo**

 **Perdonen faltas ortográficas o de redacción**


	12. Capítulo 12:

**Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 11:**

En cuanto llego a su casa se tiro a la cama, lloraba amargamente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido porque no quería que nadie la viera o escuchara, le dolía, se sentía traicionada ella le dio todo su amor y el solo jugaba… en varias ocasiones el le demostró preocupación, afecto y cariño, pero ahora entendía todo solo era una farsa, el jugo con ella y eso no se lo perdonaría, dejo que las lágrimas salieran con total libertad y pequeños hipos producidos por el llanto, cuando paro de llorar se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara, abrió la llave con ambas manos se hachaba agua en la cara para borrar los rastros de lágrimas, cerro la llave y se miró en el espejo, tenía ojos rojos e hincados, las mejillas coloradas por el llanto y el cabello desarreglado

-maldito Vegeta-susurro, no podía dejar de pensar en él, de pronto las ganas de llorar se apoderaron nuevamente de ella cuando recordó a la otra con él bebe en brazos, negó con la cabeza, ya no lloraría por ese infeliz…

…

Cuatro días habían pasado, fue a buscar a Bulma para aclarar las cosas pero ella no lo quiso recibir, le daría un poco de tiempo los dos necesitaban aclarar ideas, una vez que estuviera más calmada hablaría con ella y le explicaría

¿Quién diría que él iba a estar así por una mujer? Sonrió tristemente, los días sin ella eran aburridos, lentos, odiaba decirlo pero la extrañaba, extrañaba esos ojos azules que le miraban con amor, extrañaba sus risas, su olor, sus besos, extrañaba todo de ella, suspiro pesadamente y miro hacia su mesita de noche, en ella una lámpara de noche y un sobre blanco, ahí estaba la prueba de paternidad, aun no se animaba a abrirlo, tenía pavor de abrirlo y encontrar un positivo como respuesta, las pruebas las hicieron con un buen doctor amigo de la familia, así que era imposible que estuvieran alterados

Decidió terminar con eso de una buena vez, tomo el sobre, lo abrió saco el contenido y empezó a leer, una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se colocó en su rostro, tendría que mostrarle eso a Bulma, guardo la hoja en su sobre y volvió a dejarla en la mesita de noche, se acomodó en la cama, mañana hablaría con ella y aclararía todo, estaba tentado a hacerlo en ese mismo instante pero ya era muy noche además de que lo más seguro es que ella no le recibiera bien o porque estaba dormida o porque no le quería ver

…

Había decidido olvidar a Vegeta, sacarlo de su vida pero no ere tan fácil, le había contado todo a su hermano no le quedo de otra porque el entro a su cuarto encontrándola como a una magdalena, al terminar su hermano quiso ir en busca de Vegeta para aclarar un par de cosas, ella sabía que lo el que quería era darle una paliza, pero lo detuvo diciéndole que no se rebajara y que ya no quería ni volvería a tener ninguna clase de contacto con el…

Ya era de tarde, acababa de salir de la ducha, se puso un short (pantalón corto), una top sencilla y unas sandalias para andar en casa, fue a una bodega donde guardaban cosas de limpieza, tomo una cubeta y salió del lugar, fue hasta una toma de agua y la lleno después le aplica un poco de jabón, tomo una esponja y se dirigió hasta en patio donde tenía su auto, casi no lo usaba porque no tenía licencia…

Puso la música del estéreo de su auto a casi todo el volumen, salió y se puso a limpiarlo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho los pasos que se acercaban, levanto la vista y lo que vio no le gustó nada frunció el ceño, después de unos segundos de silencio ella le aventó la esponja al pecho mojándolo, Vegeta no hizo nada para esquivarla simplemente se quedó parado observándola, ella se puso de pie, justo cuando por fin tenía un poco de ánimos el volvía a descontrolar todo su ser

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto tratando de sonar segura y sin ninguna emoción, Vegeta frunció ella no era así, jamás la había visto así de ¿fría? ¿distante? Tal vez un poco de las dos

-ese mocoso no es mío- fue lo único que atino a decir, se quedó en blanco

-no te pedí ninguna explicación- se cruzó de brazos, y se recargo en una parte del el auto donde no estuviera mojada

-no me importa, te la voy a dar- contesto, inmediatamente se mordió la lengua pues para el eso sonó más con doble sentido, Bulma pareció pensarlo un momento

-tienes tres minutos- soltó secamente, ahora que ya estaba mas calmada podía escucharlo y quería escucharlo aunque otra parte de ella le decía que no le escuchara pues caería…

Vegeta sonrió un poco y saco en sobre de su bolsillo –no te tomara ni tres minutos- le extendió el sobre a Bulma ella lo tomo, lo abrió y se dispuso a leer, a medida que ella iba leyendo se ponía más nerviosa cuando leyó la parte en que decía negativo su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y la felicidad se quería apoderar de ella pero la contuvo tratando de no mostrar ningún elipse de sorpresa o felicidad

-¿cómo sé que esto no esta alterado?- pregunto con una ceja levantada, Vegeta sonrió de medio lado, era muy astuta

-podemos hacerlo en cualquier otro laboratorio si así deseas- algo en ella le gritaba que corriera a abrazarlo, pero no aun

-no hace falta, te creo- le sonrió tímidamente

-aléjate de mi hermana- joke tomo a Vegeta por el cuello de la camisa y le dedico una mirada asesina que este también se la devolvió

-joke suéltalo- Vegeta no hacía nada por deshacerse del agarre, sentía como si se lo mereciera…

-Bulma estas bromeando, después de lo que te hizo- Bulma sonrió y negó con la cabeza, le extendió el sobre, el rubio soltó a Vegeta y tomo el sobre, saco el contenido y empezó a leer, cuando termino busco la mirada de su hermana

-sabes que puede ser falso ¿no?- pregunto, no podía creer que su hermana siendo tan inteligente fuera tan ingenua

-sí, ¿pero ya viste en el laboratorio donde se realizó y el doctor que lo realizo?- joke volvió a leer, bien el doctor era reconocido, así que no podía sabotear nada porque su limpia reputación se mancharía, además que el laboratorio donde se llevó a cabo la prueba de paternidad era muy prestigiosa, suspiro, se giró para quedar frente a frente con el pelinegro –escúchame muy bien, se le haces sufrir a mi hermana te ira muy mal- advirtió

Vegeta asintió, joke se sorprendió, él no era precisamente pacífico

-oh pero si es el apuesto del joven Vegeta- la madre de Bulma venia llegando, le tomó del brazo con una velocidad impresionante, esa señora daba miedo

-mamá ¿apenas llegaron?- pregunto acercándose más

-si querida ¿joven Vegeta por que no te quedas para la cena?- Bulma contuvo la risa, su madre tenía tiempo insistiendo en que lo invitara a cenar

-¿eh?...- miro a Bulma, ella le mira de nuevo con esa sonrisa y mirada cálida –bueno- no termino de hablar por que la madre de Bulma le interrumpió

-perfecto, entonces vamos – empezó a caminar pero sin soltar a Vegeta, el miraba a la peliazul pidiendo ayuda, Bulma negó sonriéndole maliciosamente, joke él iba a lado de Bulma, no se necesita ser experto como para saber que Vegeta era pieza fundamental para la felicidad de su hermana. Sonrió al ver ese brillo de felicidad en esos ojos azules de nuevo

Entraron a la casa, la señora Brief aun tomando del brazo a un Vegeta bastante incomodo, con su hija no habría ningún problema, pero como no era Bulma la incomodidad era enorme

-mamá ya déjalo- la peliazul lo jalo del brazo que tenía libre

-está bien querida, pero no te pongas celosa- dijo, soltándolo finalmente. Vegeta pudo volver a respirar -iré a preparar la cena- Bulma solo asintió

-yo ya me voy- anuncio joke subiendo las escaleras –avísame cuando este la cena-

-¿quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto tímidamente, Vegeta sonrió, eso le recordaba el principio de su relación con ella –oye me estas escuchando- el asintió

-bien, ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer?- el chico la atrajo asía el tomándola de la cintura acortando la distancia –esto- se inclinó un poco buscando de esos labios que le volvían loco, se besaron en una sincronía perfecta, saboreando el sabor del otro y dándose amor –espera- alcanzo articular entre besos, él se apartó un poco -¿Por qué?- levanto una ceja divertido

-estamos en la casa de mis padres- aclaro y dio un corto beso, dando por finalizada la sesión de besos… por ahora

-estas vestida así y ¿te apena el hecho que nos encuentren besándonos?- la joven bajo la mirada sonrojándose por lo dicho –vaya –

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- pregunto retomando su compostura, Vegeta la miro de arriba así abajo, no perdiendo detalle de aquel hermoso cuerpo

-es muy vulgar, espera, no, tu eres la vulgar- las mejillas de Bulma se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, pero no de la vergüenza, más bien por el enojo

-óyeme yo me puedo vestir como quiera, estoy en mi casa, además ni que saliera así- cruzo las bazos debajo del pecho. El pelinegro bajo la vista hasta sus atributos, Bulma al darse cuenta bajo los brazos a los costados

-hmp, claro- se sentó en un sillón color marrón, ella lo imito y se sentó a su lado, lo más cerca posible

-Vegeta- la miro de reojo -¿me quieres?- pregunto melosamente

-creí que ya te había quedado claro- la peliazul sonrió complacida con la respuesta, aunque le hubiera gustado que le contestara diferente –yo también- lo abraza por la cintura con ambos brazos, el pelinegro le pasa el brazo por los hombros atrayéndola más así su cuerpo

…

Media hora después, o quizás un poco más, es cuando la comida esta lista

-Bulmita, la cena esta lista- grita la señora Brief desde la cocina.

-si- se separa un poco de Vegeta –ya oíste, voy a avisarle a joke- se pone de pie –ahora vengo- le guinea un ojo y sube las escaleras con rapidez

…

Una vez todos ya sentados en el comedor; el profesor Brief en la cabecilla de la mesa, la señora Brief alado derecho de su marido, joke a lado de su madre, al lado izquierdo del profesor esta Bulma y a su lado Vegeta

-querido Vegeta, y ¿para cuándo la boda?- en la mesa casi todos se ahogan al escuchar a la señora Brief

-mamá, por favor- pidió la peliazul sonrojada y avergonzada

-pero, no es nada del otro mundo ¿verdad guapo Vegeta?- el moreno solo asintió con la cabeza, era mejor darle la razón que extender la plática más de lo necesario

-y ¿para cuándo la boda?- volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de unos minutos de silencio

-querida aún son muy jóvenes como para eso- el profesor trato de calmar a su esposa, Vegeta solo se dedicaba a mirar, cuando se topó con la mirada de joke y este le sonreía con mofa, el pelinegro solo frunció y volvió a comer ignorando la mirada de su ¨cuñado¨

-oye Bulma, yamsha me pregunto por ti- dijo de lo más casual, haciendo que la peliazul frunciera el entrecejo y Vegeta prestara atención disimuladamente –dijo que hace mucho que no te ve y que le encantaría saludarte- Vegeta miro de reojo a Bulma tratando de leer su expresión

-hay que alegría Bulma, a ver cuándo invitas a él joven yamsha a cenar, están amable y simpático- comentaba alegre la señora Brief, Bulma suspiro con cansancio, tan bien que iban las cosas y el imbécil de su hermano la tenía que cagar, le mando una mira asesina a joke, pero este le sonrió ladinamente

-¿y que le digo?- pregunto ampliando su sonrisa

-dile que se ahorre sus saludos- le dijo cortante, bajo la mirada a su plato y lo miro con desagrado, hasta el apetito se le fue

…

Bulma y Vegeta estaban en el patio trasero de la corporación capsula, sentados en una pequeña banca, hace unos veinte minutos habían terminado con la cena

-¿Quién es Yamsha?- pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos, un suspiro salió de la boca de la peliazul

-es mi ex novio- Vegeta frunció el ceño –mmm fue mi primer novio, pero era un idiota- recargo su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro –sabes, hay una gran diferencia entre tú y el-

-no me compares-  
-claro que no, jamás podría compararte con él, porque no tienen nada que ver- le sonrió dulcemente –Adam solo lo comento con afán de molestarnos, ya que ellos ni se llevan, creo que la última vez que se vieron fue cuando joke le fue a dar su merecido- el pelinegro tenía una mueca de desagrado

-hay ya, no te enojes- beso la mejilla del pelinegro, provocando un leve sonrojo en el

-no hagas eso- le reclamo, la muchacha sonrió y volvió a besar en el mismo lugar, una y otra vez, el sonrojo de Vegeta era intenso, él no estaba acostumbrado a besos de ese tipo

Estuvieron una hora más platicando y dándose uno que otro beso, ahora se están despidiendo

-hasta mañana- Bulma le planto otro beso como los anteriores, pero ahora en la boca, uno muy corto

-sí, pero mañana me cobrare los besos tan castos que me estuviste dando- vegeta dio media vuelta para salir de la vivienda –adiós- empezó a caminar por la calle, hasta perderse de la vista de Bulma que sonreía felizmente

 **Al día siguiente**

Bulma se encontraba ya con el uniforme del instituto donde asistía, tenía el uniforme de deportes, que consistía en una short-falda de color negro con cuatro franjas blancas, una camisa polo con el bordado del instituto y unos tenis blancos. Levaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando solo su flequillo suelto  
-joke apúrate- gritaba Bulma desde las escaleras

-ya voy, tranquila Bulmita, se supone que la reconciliación te debería traer muy contenta-hablaba el rubio mientras bajaba las escaleras de una forma apresurada y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-hay, ya apúrate que se me hará tarde- el chico traía ropa casual y una mueca de diversión

-que bueno que yo ya termine el instituto, ¿además porque no te vas tu sola si sabes manejar y tienes un auto?- preguntaba mientras tomaba sus llaves y se dirigía a la salida

-tal vez porque soy menor de edad- empezó a seguir a joke, hasta llegar al auto de su hermano y subirse en el asiento de copiloto

-antes no te importaba eso- comento el rubio, Bulma solo rodo los ojos

-tú lo has dicho, antes- el auto empezó a andar, y la mayor parte del camino iban discutiendo por tonterías

-bueno hermana, no es que te corra, pero ya bájate porque ya llegamos-

-huy que pesado- la joven se bajó del auto y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto, encontrándose con Milk en el camino

-hola Milk-saludo alegremente la joven de cabellos azules

-hola, al fin saliste de la academia, ya te extrañaba- la pelinegro abrazo a Bulma de forma amistosa

-pero si apenas me viste en la enfermería de allá- dijo Bulma separándose de su amiga

-solo nos vimos un rato y ya- se justificó la pelinegro empezando a caminar junto con Bulma

-te gusta eso de la medicina ¿verdad?- pregunto la joven de cabellera azul mientras entraba al salón de clases

-algo, por eso es que voy ayudar a mi tía en vacaciones, pero me gusta más la cocina- la peliazul asintió sonriendo alegremente, pues su amiga sí que cocinaba muy rico.

…

La peliazul estaba en la salida de instituto buscando con la mirada a Vegeta, pues se supone iban en el mismo instituto y nunca lo había visto antes, tal vez era porque no iba a clases por estar con Yamsha o tal vez porque cuando iba no salía del salón, se quedaba platicando con sus amigas adentro del salón de clases

-vámonos- apareció el pelinegro en frente de ella

-qué bonita forma de saludar- le reprocho la muchacha, alcanzándolo

-ya sabes cómo saludo- dijo con arrogancia, empezando a caminar un poco más lento para ir a la par con la peliazul

-estas insoportable- soltó con una sonrisa burlona, el joven solo la miro con una ceja en alto

-la insoportable eres tú, fea- una sonrisa ladina se plantó en su rostro al ver a Bulma fruncir el entrecejo

-oye, yo soy muy hermosa, inteligente y joven- levanto la barbilla orgullosa, Vegeta se acercó a ella y se inclinó un poco para besar sus labios

-ya vámonos…- le insistió el pelinegro empezando a caminar, la chica solo sonrió y empezó a caminar a la par con el…

 **bueno ando con prisa, perdón por no actualizar**

 **no actualice porque cuando tenia tiempo no tenia computadora y ahora tengo computadora, pero no tengo tiempo**

 **bueno les aviso que tardare un poco en actualizar porque como empece otro fic, tambiénnecesito actualizarlo**

 **saludos y agradecimientos a dayana y VBJTDEPT**

 **por cierto VBJTDEPT veo que cambiaste tu nombre de usuario y te animaste a escribir... suerte**

 **lamento errores ortográficos y de redacción**


	13. Chapter 13: planes

**DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Nota breve: este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 12:**

bajo las escaleras alegremente, faltaba muy poco para su cumpleaños número 17 y estaba realmente ansiosa por ello, se la paso pensando en cómo sería hasta que llego al sofá y se tumbó pesadamente, tomo el control de la televisión y empezó a cambiar los canales aburridamente, hasta que encontró algo más o menos de su agrado, la verdad es que casi no le ponía atención a la película de acción pues estaba muy concentrada con el móvil mensajeado con Lazuli y Milk ya que su novio no estaba en línea …

Al cabo de unos minutos escucho como la puerta era abierta lentamente e inmediatamente volteo la cabeza hacia esa dirección encontrándose con la mirada oceánica de su hermano con un brillo especial, se notaba muy feliz, eso estaba claro, tan solo habría que ser ciego para no poder notarlo –joke-llamo con voz suave, pero al parecer no la escucho –Adam- hablo con voz un poco más fuerte

El joven de cabellos rubios frunció el ceño al escuchar la irritante y chillona voz de su querida hermanita, se dirijo hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó justo a un lado de ella - ¿Qué? - pregunto algo irritado

La muchacha de cabellos azules se acomodó mejor en su lugar algo incomoda por el comportamiento de joke, lo observo unos segundos tratando de analizar que era lo que le sucedía –mmm… ¿Qué mosca te pico? –el rubio pareció pensarlo un momento y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la muchacha pareció comprender, sonrió y levanto una ceja al ver la reacción de joke

-nada que te importe hermana- dijo con una mueca de indiferencia claramente fingida, Bulma amplio su sonrisa burlona al verlo actuar de tal manera

\- ¿no me diras nada? - al no optener respuesta por parte de su hermano, decidio insistir un poco más, tampoco le rogaría –oye… cuéntame- pidió amablemente

-todo a su debido tiempo, por cierto, que milagro que estas en casa- trato de cambiar la conversación y tomo el control empezando a cambiar canales demasiado rápido al parecer de la peli azul

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - trato de arrebatar el control, pero joke lo tenía muy bien agarrado por lo que fracaso en su intento

-porque siempre estas con tus queridas amiguis, o con tu novio y casi nunca estas en casa- soltó con un toque de celos - ¿están peleados? - trato de no perecer interesado en el tema

-ehhh, claro que no… es solo que por hoy no quiero salir- mintió, joke soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de la joven, su hermana nunca rechazaría una salida a Vegeta o a sus amigas

-si claro- dijo con ironía y cinismo –para mí que él ya se hartó de ti –soltó burlón, la joven de cabellos azules entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie dispuesta a irse pues el propósito de molestar a su hermano no funciono y le salió todo al revés

Llego hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su madre preparando unas galletas que olían muy bien – hola querida- saludo la señora alegremente y extendió la bandeja donde tenía algunas galletas ya preparadas, la joven olfateo y se deleitó con su aroma, la chica jalo suavemente la bandeja donde estaban todas las galletas y empezó a comer –oh querida ¿Por qué traes esa cara? -

-por culpa de tu hijo- dijo caprichosamente dejando la bandeja en la barra de la cocina, tomo una y comio tranqulamente –oh yo pensé que era por el apuesto de Vegeta- la joven frunció sus delgadas cejas al escuchar las ocurrencias de su madre, ¿de qué hablan? Su relación iba más que bien, conto mental ente hasta 10 para tranquilizarse, después de unos segundos una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, una de esas que su mamá conocía a la perfección, pero no dijo nada

-oye mamá…- trato de hacerse la interesante, si ella no había logrado sacarle la información a su hermano estaba segura de que su mamá si podría con esa labor

-si Bulmita- contesto sin mirarla y muy atenta a lo suyo

-creo que mi querido hermano nos tiene una noticia importante sabes- tomo una galleta más esperando la reacción de su madre

-en cuanto acabe con esto iré a que tu hermano me cuente todo querida- dijo muy paciente para el gusto de Bulma , la joven saco de la nevera el galón de leche se sirvió un poco en un vaso y se dirigió a su habitación –ya lo creo- susurro traviesamente pues con su mamá nadie podía

….

Joke se encontraba tranquilamente viendo una película de acción, cuando sonó su móvil lo tomo rápidamente pensando que era otra persona, pero no fue así

"necesito verte" el rubio levanto una ceja

"¿para?"

"tu solo ven a mi casa ahora, es por tu hermana" ya se imaginaba el motivo, pues estaba muy claro

"¿ahora?"

"si"

"ok" suspiro pesadamente, guardo su móvil, tomo el control y apago la pantalla plasma, se levantó, cuando iba de camino a la salida se encontró con su madre a quien sonrió y saludo como de costumbre

-querido ¿no tienes nada que contarle a mamá? - el muchacho se quedó pensando unos breves instantes

-la verdad no mamá-

-oh vamos, ya dime, Bulmita me conto que tenías algo muy importante que contarme- entrecerró los ojos al escuchar a su madre, claro Bulma tenía que haber sido, pero no importaba, ya vería como se zafaba de esa

-bueno si, pero ahora tengo que salir- la señora Brief puso una mueca decepcionada ante tal respuesta –pero te cuento llegando-

-está bien hijito, pero ahora vete, no dejes esperando mucho a tu novia- el joven se sonrojo y salió lo más rápido que pudo

…

Toco el timbre esperando paciente mente a que la pelinegro saliera, estaba a punto de saludarla, pero solo sintió como esta lo jalaba hacia dentro de la hermosa casa

\- ¿no le contaste nada a Bulma? - pregunto amenazantemente

-no- no entendía como Milk le estaba dando tanta importancia a eso

-bien, entonces vamos a sala, ahí están los demás- en la sala se encontraba Lazuli, Goku y Lapis que tenía poco tiempo de conocer, pero le caía muy bien

-ahora solo falta Vegeta y Tarble- menciono la rubia con claro aburrimiento

…

Se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre historia para pasar el tiempo, pensaba en hablar con Bulma, pero no tenía ningún tema de conversación, escucho su móvil vibrar y lo tamo inmediatamente pensado que se trataba de la peli azul, pero grande fue su decepción cuando vio que el mensaje era de Milk diciéndole que fuera a su casa por algo urgente, cerro el libro con paciencia y lo dejo en la cama.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la gran casa se sorprendió un poco al ver a Tarble con la espalda recargada en su auto, al perecer esperándolo - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto

-pues esperándote- contesto simplemente el más joven, a Vegeta le dio un tic nervioso ante la respuesta de su hermano y el muchacho al verlo así sonrió tímidamente y busco en el bolsillo del pantalón su móvil, busco la conversación con Milk y le entrego su celular al azabache

Vegeta comenzó a leer desinteresadamente

- _necesito que vengas Tarble –_

 _-no puedo-_

 _\- ¿Por qué? -_

 _-no tengo con que moverme-_

 _-dile a Vegeta que te traiga, el también vendrá -_

 _…_

\- ¿ya entendiste? - pregunto cuando le regreso su móvil, el mayor no le contesto simplemente subió a su auto y decidio imitarlo, su hermano era capaz de dejarlo, en todo el camino se fueron en silencio, a veces Tarble hacia un comentario a lo que Vegeta solo contestaba con monosílabas

Cuando llegaron a casa de Milk pudieron observar los carros estacionados de todos y para variar el de Kakaroto también, aunque no le resultaba del todo extraño pues ultimadamente esos dos andaban muy unidos y salían mucho

Suspiro con cansancio y salió del lujoso auto

Tarble tocó el timbre e inmediatamente Milk les hizo pasar, a llegar a la sala se encontró con la mirada de todos ignoro como de costumbre el saludo de Kakaroto y tomo asiento

-Milk ya cuéntanos- pidió suplicantemente el de cabellos alborotados, todos los demás agradecieron internamente a el comentario de Goku, pues ya estaban desesperados ya que la pelinegro no les ha contado nada desde que llegaron

-bueno- dijo tímidamente –estaba pensando que ya casi es el cumpleaños de Bulma y yo creo que estaría bien que le hiciéramos una fiesta sorpresa… - miro a todos esperando su aprobación, pero al solo recibir miradas incrédulas les dedico una mirada atemorizante según Goku

\- ¿solo para esto nos hiciste venir Milk?- pregunto Lapis

-estas insinuando que esto no es importante- más que una pregunta fue una confirmación, el muchacho inmediatamente se puso nervioso al ver la actitud de la morena

-… no Milk cálmate, solo bromeaba, bueno lo que quería decir es que nos pudiste avisar por una llamada ¿no? - observo a todos los demás esperando de su apoyo, pero no recibió nada más que miradas burlonas por la situación en la que se encontraba con la chica

-bueno ¿y cuál será el plan? - intervino Tarble para dejar aquel tema ya, lapis le miro agradecido al ver el inmediato cambio actitud de la morena

-tu si me entiendes Tarble, bien pues será muy sencillo, el día de su cumpleaños Vegeta la llevará a pasear y tendrá que mantenerla ocupada todo el día, no me importa como, solo entretenla- le advirtió al moreno, y este solo se sonrojo por las miradas de pervertidos que pusieron los demás al escuchar el ultimo comentario de Milk – mientras nosotros lo arreglamos todo… pero ella debe de pensar que nosotros lo hemos olvidado completamente- termino de explicar muy orgullosa de su plan perfecto según ella

-Bulma es difícil de distraer- opino joke, la morena rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por el rubio

-sí, pero para eso está Vegeta como ya había dicho antes, que estoy segura que la podrá mantener muy ocupada ¿verdad? - todas las miradas de nuevo hacia el azabache regresaron este solo asintió y joke puso una mueca de desagrado no quería ni imaginarse como es que la mantendría ocupada

…

Abrió la puerta lo más suavemente que pudo no quería que su mamá se diera cuenta de que ya había llegado, pero que ingenuo fue al pensar en eso su madre siempre se salía con la suya y justo ahora estaba sentado en el sillón con su madre y llego el momento en que la señora Brief preguntara por lo de la mañana y como un milagro la respuesta atravesó la cabeza de joke sonrió burlón porque la jugada de su hermana saldría mal

-mamá lo que te contare lo debes de mantener en secreto ¿entiendes? - la señora asintió energéticamente muy emocionada pues siempre le había encantado el misterio –bueno, el cumpleaños de Bulma se acerca así que se me ocurrió hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, como el buen hermano que soy- mintió para quedar bien

-pero Bulma no debe de enterarse de nada ¿de acuerdo? –

-claro, ya verás que sorpresa se llevara Bulmita- se le notaba muy emocionada sonrió su madre podía ser muy despistada, pero con el tiempo aprendió que no siempre era así y estaba seguro de que sospechaba, pero por mientras seguiría así

-bueno madre me retiro-

…

Estaba totalmente aburrida, todo el día se la paso viendo series o iba de a ratos a los laboratorios de su padre a ver en que podía ayudar, pero nada, y para acabarla Vegeta aun no le hablaba, eso era raro… tomo su móvil y decidio mandarle un mensaje.

- _Hola, oye ¿salimos_? - el muchacho no tardó mucho en contestar y ella simplemente sonrió al recibir una respuesta positiva de parte de él, pues pensó que tendría que insistir un poco más.

 _-paso por ti en media hora-_ rápidamente salió de su cómoda cama y empezó a buscar ropa casual en su closet, tomo unos pantalones cortos estilo desgastados, una playera y tenis blancos, se metió a la ducha y trato de arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo, cuando ya tenía su ropa interior puesta se quedó observando fijamente el pantalón corto y se arrepentía internamente pues de repente empezó a correr aire, un aire algo helado, se puso una bata de ducha y salió en busca de unos pantalones, pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera del cuarto del baño se quedó algo nerviosa porque se encontró a Vegeta muy a gusto acostado en su cama con su móvil en las manos.

-hasta que sales- reprocho el pelinegro sin voltear a verla, traía una bata color blanca gruesa, que deja expuestas sus largas y bien formadas piernas.

-solo venia por unos pantalones- camino hasta su closet y saco los primeros pantalones que encontró pues no quería detenerse a escoger ante la mirada atenta de su novio pues le ponía un poco nerviosa, sus nervios rápidamente desaparecieron pues el tiempo que tenían juntos le hacía recordar que la confianza de algún modo siempre la tuvo puesta en el y pues estar en esta situación no le pondría nerviosa, pues como él dice, se viste con muy poco ropa cando está en su casa y él ya la ha visto así y nunca ha visto que le desagrade, sonrió animadamente y negó con la cabeza.

Camino con paciencia hacia el cuarto del baño y antes de cerrar la puerta de este volteo a ver y le dijo coquetamente –ahora salgo- cerro y se dispuso a cambiarse lo más rápido posible, salió ya vestida y su novio la esperaba sentado observando un puto vacío, se sentó justo a su lado y empezó a ponerse sus tenis blancos

-óyeme ¿Quién diablos te dejo entrar? – reprocho la joven cuando se ataba las agujetas y se levantaba en busca de un cepillo para peinarse o al menos quitarle los nudos a su cabellera

-la loca de tu madre me dijo que esperara aquí- La peli azul simplemente rodo los ojos al escuchar como había llamado a su mamá

-bien, y a donde iremos- observo como el simplemente se encogía de hombros

-no lo sé, pensé que ya sabias a donde querías ir-

-bueno vamos a la feria- contesto emotivamente y muy emocionada, como una niña desde el punto de vista del azabache

-mmm… esta en la otra ciudad Bulma- la joven lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa que dilataba su idea

-bueno tienes auto no-

-es una hora y cacho de camino- trato de convencer el pelinegro

-ay ándale, hace mucho que no voy, además es temprano… es más podría ser ese mi regalo de cumpleaños- pidió suplicantemente, el simplemente sonrió sabiendo que esa batalla ya la tenía perdida

-aun no es tu cumpleaños-

-bueno, pero mi cumple años está muy cerca- puso un tierno puchero y sonrió alegremente al ver como el suspiraba derrotado –ya verás como te vas a divertir- se acercó hacia el pelinegro y deposito un bese muy suave y corto, para después simplemente dar media vuelta y tomar una sudadera –listo vamos- la peli azul lo tomo del brazo al ver que este no se movía de su lugar, y así fue como se fueron todo el camino hasta llegar a las escaleras, ahí fue donde el muchacho se soltó de su agarre sutilmente para no hacerla sentir mal, la chica simplemente sonrió pues sabía perfectamente que el azabache aún no se acostumbraba a sus muestras de afecto y menos cuando estaban con su familia o en su casa.

-espera- anuncio la peli azul al llegar a la planta baja de la gran casa, el simplemente observo como ella se dirigía hacia la cocina y observo la puerta debatiéndose entre esperarla ahí o en su auto, se decidio rápidamente por la segunda opción, pues si la madre de Bulma lo veía se le pegaría como mosca.

…

-mamá, ya me voy-anuncio

-muy bien querida, se van con cuidado por favor-

-si mamá- se acercó hasta la rubia y beso su mejilla en forma de despedida –llego al rato- sin mas que decir se alejó y fue a alcanzar a su novio, que estaba segura que el muy maldito ya estaba en el auto y no la espero en donde ella le había dicho

…

-ahora sí, vámonos ya antes de que sea más tarde- cerro la puerta del lujoso auto y que aún conservaba un leve olor a nuevo

-Bulma es una hora de camino- informo, tratando de convencerla de ir a otro lugar, pero no lo conseguiría

-lo sé, pero hace mucho que no voy y apuesto todos mis ahorros a que tú tampoco- el simplemente arranco a una velocidad normal y de vez en cuando miraba a la peli azul

-Bulma, te he dicho miles de veces que no subas los pies al asiento- reprocho, siempre era lo mismo con ella

-y yo cuantas veces te he dicho que pareces un viejo amargado cuando me dices eso-

-espero tus tenis estén limpios- observo como ella simplemente asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro y volteaba a ver el paisaje de la carretera

Durante casi todo el camino fueron en silencio, claro nunca faltaba un tema por el cual discutir y terminar peleando por cosas sin sentido

…

La peli azul miraba maravillada todos los juegos mecánicos de la feria y Vegeta se deleitaba con la sonrisa de la joven

\- ¿a cuál nos subimos? - sus ojos se posaron especialmente en un juego llamado el martillo, el cual consistía el subirte en un juego con la forma de este y daba vuelta completamente con una altura considerable

-¿subimos? No le creo- en su mente no estaba en subirse en esos juegos para niños, la ojiazul le dedico una mirada llena de fiereza y el simplemente frunció los labios al saber que no le quedaba de otra.

-vamos a subirnos Vegeta, así que decides tu o decido yo, tu escoges- el azabache simplemente bufo por lo bajo y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado al verse derrotado, la joven sonrió triunfante –Vegeta ya elegí, vamos- le jalo suavemente de la ropa para que le siguiera y se formaron en la fila esperando a que su turno llegara

Cuando al fin termino la larga espera los dos subieron, se abrocharon los cinturones y los que controlaban el juego, una vez todos estuvieron listos, pusieron la maquina en marcha. Al principio el juego empezó lento, pero poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad, hasta que hizo gratar a todos, claro en esa lista Vegeta no se encontraba, Bulma estaba más que encantada con el juego, le encantaba la adrenalina y hace mucho que no la sentía, así como en esos precisos instantes y por parte del pelinegro solo mantenía una mueca de indiferencia, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo.

…

Se habían subido a casi todos los juegos y Bulma parecía no cansarse nunca, la peli azul detuvo su andar al ver un peluche o más bien un gato muy parecido a Tama, Vegeta la observo detenidamente he inmediatamente supo lo que quería, se acercó al puesto y observo detenidamente en que consistía en juego para ganar

\- ¿a cuánto el tiro por ese peluche? - señalo al gato, mientras que Bulma le miraba muy asombrada, pues no imaginaba que haría eso, se posicionó a su costado para poder ver mejor como es que el tiraba

-son 5 zenis, haces explotar el globo con la pistola de agua y listo, es tuyo- explico, mientras que el azabache sacaba el dinero y se lo entregaba, el señor saco la pistola de agua y se la entrego, mientras Bulma observaba con una sonrisa, pero desapareció en cuanto vio como Vegeta le entregaba la pistola a ella, "demasiado hermoso para ser verdad" pensó la chica

La tomo, se sentía algo pesada por el agua, pero bien con las que practicaba en el colegio militar eran más pesadas – no voy a poder- anuncio la peliazul, el simplemente le dedico una mirada de aburrimiento ante su comportamiento

-se supone que a estas alturas deberías de tener una buena puntería- se burló un poco para retarla, la chica simplemente frunció sus delgadas cejas y fijo su vista en el objetivo, el cual era llenar el maldito globo hasta hacerlo explotar, apunto a su objetivo y a pesar de que no pudo hacerlo reventar, le falto muy poco para eso, sonrió orgullosa por eso, pero no fue suficiente, pues no se llevaría el gato.

El moreno pidió otro tiro y pago, Bulma sonrió, sabía que no era tan maldito y que no demostraba el amor que le tenía con palabras, más bien con acciones y con eso era suficiente para ella. Observo como el, tomaba la pistola y parecía concentrarse en el objetivo, para después disparar y… ganar, por Kami él lo hacía ver tan fácil, pero para alguien como ella (sin puntería) era todo lo contrario, de hecho, eso le había traído alguno que otro problema en la base.

Recibió al gato de peluche más que gustosa, tenía ganas de plantarle un beso a su novio, pero sabía que eso le avergonzaría en exceso y mejor se contuvo.

-gracias Vegeta, ya sabía que tenías buena puntería, pero no pensé que la conservaras, después de todo ya no practicas- recordó cuando estaban en el colegio y Vegeta siempre era de los mejores tiradores, y soltó una pequeña carcajada traviesa al recordar lo sexi que se veía con el uniforme, le sentaba perfectamente

\- ¿de qué te ríes? - pregunto extrañado el muchacho

-de lo guapo que te veías con el uniforme militar- "y lo nalgón" sonrió nerviosa por andar pensando en esas cosas, pero debía de admitirlo

\- ¿ya no lo soy? – pregunto con una sonrisa apenas visible, de cierta forma le divertía su forma de expresarse o sus ocurrencias

-claro que sigues siendo muy guapo, pero mira que vanidoso eres- le miraba con una sonrisa burlona

-sí, desgraciadamente ya me has pasado un poco de eso- contrataco con sarcasmo - ¿nos vamos ya? – la peli azul asintió y le dedico una tierna sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, hace mucho que no se divertía tanto en una feria, la última vez que había visitado una fue en compañía de sus padres y hermano, cuando ambos aún eran niños, hace ya varios años.

…

En el camino de regreso a casa ella ya se encontraba dormida con el gato entre sus brazos como si fuera su más grande tesoro, al parecer si se había cansado después de todo no era inmune al cansancio, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar unos 15 minutos más y al fin llegarían, miro de reojo a la chica al escucharla moverse, pensó que despertaría, pero solo busco una mejor posición y siguió durmiendo plácidamente

Estaba loco por ella, tenían ya meses como novios y parecía no cansarse ni tan solo un poco de ella, de su mirada, su olor, su sabor… su voz chillona y platicas que parecían nunca tener un fin. Con sus virtudes y sus defectos la aceptaba y la amaba, que ridículo, nunca se había imaginado caer en las redes del amor. Al principio no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por ella, pensaba que solo era algo pasajero, un capricho, pero en el corto tiempo que estuvieron peleados descubrió que no solo era eso, había algo más, ahora sabía perfectamente lo que sentía y sabía que ella era pieza fundamental en su vida, tanto que ahora no sabía que sería de el si por una extraña razón ella lo dejaba, suspiro con cansancio pues el también estaba agotado.

Los juegos no estuvieron tan mal como pensaba, la verdad es que el también se había divertido, estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque en ningún momento lo demostró y mucho menos reconoció

Se estaciono en frente de la Corp Capsule, saco su móvil para revisar la hora, ya era cerca de la una de la madrugada, movió a Bulma delicadamente esperando a que despertará, pero claro tenía un sueño muy bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, paso el brazo debajo de las piernas y espalda de la chica, la saco con cuidado de no despertarla y cerró la puerta con el pie, Bulma era muy liviana, casi no pesaba nada y podía cargarla con suma facilidad

Cuando llego hasta el panel de seguridad tamo con un poco de dificultad la muñeca de Bulma y puso la palma de la mano de la peli azul en el aparato, después introdujo la contraseña, se la sabía de memoria ya que era considerado como un miembro más de esa loca familia y bueno aparte de que había visto en repetidas ocasiones a Bulma introducir la contraseña

Llevo a la peli azul hasta su habitación con algo de dificultad pues todas las luces estaban apagadas, la dejo suavemente en su cama, con un poco de dificultad le quito al gato que no había soltado desde que se lo entrego, busco con la mirada un lugar en donde dejarlo y decidio ponerlo en su tocador, regreso hasta ella y la miro un poco más, le gustaba mirarla mientras ella no se daba cuenta, eso le ayudaba a no sentirse tan vulnerable ante ella o descubierto, antes de salir de la habitación le dio un suave beso y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

…

 ** _Un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero creo que es justo ya que llevo muchooo tiempos sin actualizar, espero les guste, la verdad a mí no me gusto del todo pues sinceramente no me sentía inspirada, pero bueno no quería dejarlos sin actualización y pues es lo que salió …_**

 **Agradecimientos especiales para:**

 **Sora Fanfiction**

 **dayana**

 **muchas gracias por su apoyo**

 ** _Lamente errores ortográficos_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego, cuídense._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 _Solo por esta ocasión las notas estarán al principio_

 _¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza de verdad, pero bueno aquí estoy, este es el capítulo más largo que es subido hasta el momento, pensaba hacerlo más corto, pero hubieran sido dos cap, bueno espero que no se aburran y al llegar al final de la lectura digan, es enserio, así tan simple, pero se me había ocurrido otra escena para el final, pero después la descarte la sentí muy romántica para nuestro príncipe y lo cambie por algo mucho más simple_

 _Estoy pensando en subir el epilogo, pero eso depende si a ustedes les gustaría verlo, por favor déjenmelo saber_

 _Y por último darle las gracias a_ _ **todos**_ _los que se dieron una oportunidad a mi fic y en especial a los que han llegado hasta aquí porque me he tardado un montón en actualizar 1 año creo…_

 _Lo prometido es deuda, no iba a dejar a este fic inconcluso por nada del mundo_

 **capítulo 14**

Empezó abrir los ojos molesta por el destello la luz que empezaba a entrar de la ventana, ya no estaba acostumbrada a levantarse tan temprano, tallo sus ojos para después sonreír contenta, hoy oficialmente ya tenía 17 años de edad, se preguntaba que pastel le habría cocinado su madre, esperaba que le hubiera puesto fresas.

Cuando termino de bañarse y cepillarse los dientes decidio bajar a la cocina, de seguro la estarían esperando con su enorme pastel y regalos, giro el picaporte de la puerta feliz y salió dando pequeños saltitos

Llego hasta el comedor muy contenta, pero se sorprendió al encontrarlos comiendo sin ella

-¿mamá?- la señora volteo y le sonrió

-hola querida, iba a despertarte para que nos acompañaras a desayunar, pero te vi tan cómoda durmiendo que no pude despertarte, pero te deje comida, anda ve sírvete aún hay mucha- la señora al ver que su hija no se movía de su lugar exclamo –anda querida que se te va a enfriar- la joven de cabellos azules salió de su impresión y asintió, se dirigió a la cocina y vio que podía servirse "¿Qué rayos pasaba con su madre? Todos los años le festejaba con un enorme pastel, regalos y muchos abrazos ¿acaso lo habría olvidado?"

Se sentó a lado de joke y este ni la había volteado a ver, cuando ella apenas iba empezando los presentes ya habían terminado, dejándola comiendo sola el día de su cumpleaños, frunció sus delgadas cejas y formo un puchero, parecía que ese no iba hacer un buen cumpleaños como todos los anteriores

Cuando termino con su desayudo llevo sus platos y cubiertos al fregadero, decidio ir a su habitación, hace poco estaba muy feliz y entusiasmada y ahora estaba algo molesta, se dejó caer pesadamente en el suave colchón, tomo un cojín se cubrió la boca para después soltar un pequeño grito de frustración que fue amortiguado por el pequeño cojín para después tirarlo a alguna parte de su dormitorio, pensaba que se la iba a pasar bien pero no

…

El rubio que iba pasando escucho el grito de su hermana, sonrió ya se esperaba una reacción así, pero era necesario sabía que se pondría muy contenta en la tarde, cuando descubriera todo, entro a su propia habitación y se sentó en un sillón, busco su móvil y decidio enviarle a Vegeta el mensaje, era hora de poner manos a la obra.

…

La peliazul fijo su vista en el reloj que colgaba de su pared casi las 11 de la mañana, su móvil empezó a sonar, lo buco entre las sabanas cuando lo encontró vio que tenía una llamada perdida del pelinegro, sonrió inconscientemente, estaba a punto de regresarle la llamada cuando le llego un mensaje del muchacho, inmediatamente lo abrió

 _-BULMA_ -

\- ¿ _mande? -_

 _\- ¿estas ocupada? -_

 _-no ¿Por qué? -_ pregunto curiosa

- _paso por ti en 30 minutos-_

 _\- ¿A dónde iremos_? - sus ánimos habían regresado tan salo con un mensaje de Vegeta

 _-no preguntes, nos vemos-_ la joven suspiro con resignación, ¿Qué se pondría? No tenía ni la menor idea de a donde irían, se encogió de hombros ese día vestiría algo más formal, tal vez la llevaría a comer a un fino restaurante para festejar, estaba segura que el si se había acordado. Entro al cuarto de baño para cambiarse, se puso un vestido justo a la medida de la parte de arriba y de la cintura para abajo era más holgado, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, era de un color azul marino con un escote elegante y tenía mangas que decidio doblarlas hasta los codos y para terminar complemento con un delgado cinturón de color dorado para acentuar su figura, y un collar para que no se viera tan simple.

Su cabello lo dejo suelto y opto por elegir unos tacones no tan grandes (de unos 10 cm) de color negro, miro la hora y se dio cuenta que no le daría tiempo de maquillarse, simplemente se aplicó un labial carmesí oscuro.

Se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo satisfecha, tomo solo su móvil de su mesita de noche y reviso algunos mensajes, casualmente ninguno de sus amigos más cercanos, recibió un mensaje de Vegeta que le avisaba que ya la estaba esperando afuera de su casa, sonrió alegre, busco a su mamá en la plata baja para avisarle que saldría un rato, pero encontró a la rubia por ninguna parte, fue a los laboratorios de su padre y nada, tomo una nota adhesiva donde avisaba que llegaría en la tarde y la pego en la nevera

Salió de su casa apurada, Vegeta la miraba ya con impaciencia, camino hasta el con paso alegre y beso cortamente sus labios, el pelinegro volteo de reojo a los lados y paso el dorso de su mano por los labios para eliminar la huella de labial

-tardaste demasiado- exclamó el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia el auto

-que humor su alteza- contesto ya adentro del carro –discúlpeme no volverá a suceder- el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado captando su sarcasmo

\- eso espero ¿Por qué te arreglaste tanto? - la miro de reojo la verdad se veía muy bien

-bueno como no fuiste capaz de decirme a donde iríamos no sabía cómo arreglarme- le miraba molesta para después sonreír con coquetería – y bien ¿Cómo me veo? - pregunto meciendo su larga cabellera

El joven desvió la mirada del camino para verla de reojo, en realidad se veía muy bien y esa ropa le hacía lucir mayor de lo que era, dándole un aspecto más sexi pero sin ser vulgar –mmm- regreso su vista al camino –te vez…- la joven de ojos azules esperaba la respuesta impacientemente –menos ñoña-

-eres un idiota Vegeta- volteo a un lado encontrándose con la mirada de un chico de ojos miel y tez clara ligeramente bronceada, iba en un lujoso auto y al verla le sonrió con galantería, la joven sonrió divertida y volteo hacia su novio –sabes, apuesto que otros estarían locos de tan solo tenerme un día- el pelinegro le miro voltear hacia el fulano ese y miro por el espejo retrovisor que la joven le sonreía coquetamente respondiéndole al imbécil, frunció el entrecejo que se creía esa mujer

-Bulma- la joven ni siquiera le miraba –te juro que si sigues provocándome le parto la cara a ese idiota- la muchacha volteo a él con una cara de felicidad mezclada con satisfacción

\- ¿celoso? – pregunto satisfecha por haber conseguido lo que quería, el pelinegro ni siquiera la volteo a ver, solo acelero más dejando al otro conductor atrás, la muchacha se echó a reír bastante satisfecha, pensó que era una bobada y no funcionaría, pero se sorprendió al verlo reaccionar así de celoso

\- ¿A dónde vamos vegeta? - decidio cambiar de tema, suponía se había molestado un poco

\- … ¿ya comiste? – respondió un poco fastidiado el pelinegro, se le escuchaba un poco molesto, pero sabía que pronto se le pasaría

-la verdad si Vegeta ¿planeabas llevarme a comer?- el muchacho se encogió de hombros –oye si vas a estar enojado todo el rato mejor llévame a casa- el pelinegro aparco el carro, pues ya habían llegado no precisamente al lugar a donde iban a ir, pero esa parada era necesaria, se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a la peliazul, esta pensó que la quería dejar ahí a su suerte he irse, no él no era así, ¿en verdad estaba tan molesto?

La ojiazul se cruzó de brazos en su lugar dándole a entender a Vegeta que no bajaría

-baja- la peli azul le miro dudosa

\- planeas dejarme aquí- fue más una afirmación que pregunta, el pelinegro llevo la su mano a su rostro en forma de desesperación, esa mujer era tan complicada

-no, ahora baja- la chica bajo del auto con actitud caprichosa –mira Bulma deja tus berrinches para otra ocasión, sinceramente quiero pasarla bien- si seguía así, dudaba que su fiesta sorpresa funcionara, la peliazul desvió la mirada avergonzada, es cierto se estaba comportando infantilmente

-tienes razón, lo siento- el pelinegro se sorprendió, ella no era de reconocer sus errores era muy terca a decir verdad, simplemente asintió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, la muchacha se acercó a él cariñosa, tratando de remediar su comportamiento

Se encamino en a una tienda de ropa, la peliazul le miro confundida

-vamos a comprarte algo de ropa Bulma, no creo que quieras meterte así al mar- respondió a sus dudas, la chica sonrió y empezó a caminar a la entrada de la tienda, pero al ver que el pelinegro no le seguía se detuvo inmediatamente

-Vegeta vamos, acompáñame- se paró enfrente de él y le jalo del brazo con intención de que le acompañara y al ver que este no ponía resistencia empezó a llevarlo hasta la tienda, Vegeta andaba muy complaciente hoy

-mira este Vegeta- el muchacho estaba ya impaciente, tenían como 30 minutos en la tienda y Bulma solo había escogido un short de mezclilla y aun no tomaba el maldito traje de baño

-te quieres apurar- le apresuro, la chica le miro de reojo y asintió con fastidio

-bien, vamos a el área de trajes de baño- una vez ahí Bulma estaba indecisa entre dos trajes, uno de dos piezas y otro de solo una, el de dos piezas era de color azul y muy sencillo y el de una pieza ese era de color negro y con algunas pequeñas aberturas a los costados (en la cintura) camino hasta el azabache y pregunto cuál era el mejor

-el negro- obviamente prefería que su novia usara ese que le cubría un poco mejor, y el que pensaba que le iba a contradecir, parecía que Bulma también estaba poniendo de su parte para pasar ese día lo mejor posible con él y sin peleas, sonrió sarcástico, las peleas eran fundamentales en la relación que mantenía con Bulma, eso los hacía de cierta manera más unidos al superarlas

La chica tomo unos lentes de sol mientras caminaba, después recordó un pequeño detalle y le miro con una sonrisa algo apenada

-acabo de recordar que no traje nada de dinero- el azabache sonrió porque Bulma pensó que le dejaría pagar, esa nunca fue su intención, saco su cartera y se la entregó a Bulma, esta le sonrió ampliamente

Después de que la peliazul pagara le regreso su cartera, subieron al auto y retomo el camino a una playa muy lujosa, donde solo algunos podían acceder, por la limpieza y hermosura de esta, le recordaba tanto a los ojos de Bulma ese tono de agua tan limpia y azul, fue por eso que decidio llevarla ahí, sumándole que el hotel era de su madre estaba ahí y no tendrá que batallar con la reservación de una habitación

Cuando llegaron Bulma de inmediato reconoció el hotel, Vegeta la había invitado como acompañante a su inauguración, las cámaras inmediatamente se posaron en la heredera de la corporación capsula y en el otro heredero de un gran imperio tecnológico que iba a la par de la corporación capsula y algunos restaurantes y hoteles muy lujosos por parte de la madre de Vegeta, hubo muchas fotos de ellos circulando en internet, una incluso la peliazul había guardado y la tenia de fondo de pantalla, pues salían muy bien en esa foto

Ingresaron a un hotel muy caro perteneciente a su familia, llegaron a la habitación, entraron él ya tenía ahí una ropa para la playa, solo ingresaron para que Bulma se cambiaba en el baño, él también lo hacía, pero el cuarto

La peliazul salió con el traje de baño, miro a Vegeta con un short de playa y sin playera, que bien se veía, deberían ir más seguido a la playa pensó con una sonrisa coqueta, tomo los lentes que había comprado y se los coloco en la cabeza, ya que salieran al sol se los pondría bien, le azabache le miraba con media sonrisa por su acción

-que ridícula Bulma- la chica puso los ojos en blanco

-que amargado Vegeta- Bulma empezó a reír al ver que el pelinegro hizo una mueca de desagrado, tomo el bloqueador y se lo aplico, cuando termino se lo paso a Vegeta para que hiciera lo mismo, después de eso salieron rumbo a la playa.

…

Cuando al fin habían llegado, lo primero que hizo la peliazul fue dejar sus lentes con las toallas que Vegeta había llevado, este simplemente se acostó en un camastro, claro hasta que vio como unos estúpidos iban con la intención de acercársele a SU novia, fue hasta donde estaba ella y la tomó de la cintura, la peliazul dio un pequeño saltito, se tranquilizó al ver que era el moreno

-pensé que ibas a estar de amargado- se escuchaba la burla en su voz a lo que el azache rodo los ojos, la joven le tomo de la mano, deshaciéndose del agarre del moreno en su cintura y jalo hacia el agua, este no opuso resistencia, en su pequeño trayecto Vegeta tuvo la oportunidad de fulminar a algunos los que miraban a Bulma de una forma poco apropiada

Estuvieron en la hermosa playa cerca de 1 hora, bien solo tenía que seguir entreteniéndola por las próximas 6 horas, ingresaron de nuevo al hotel la peliazul inmediatamente se encerró en el cuarto de baño necesitaba darse una ducha, en cuanto ella salió entro Vegeta igual a tomar una ducha, cuando salió se encontró con Bulma tendida en la cama con el móvil en la mano, se sentó en la cama a lado de la ojiazul y empezó a secar su cabello, mientras la joven le miraba atentamente, bloqueo su teléfono y se sentó a lado del sonriente

-gracias Vegeta- dijo cariñosamente mientas lo abrazaba por la cintura, el azabache la examino, traía el short de tiro alto que se había comprado, una playera que traía fajada junto a unas sandalias, había ordenado que les llevaran ropa a ambos, el vestido de Bulma había ordenado lavaran y dejaran en la habitación antes de marchase le diría a Bulma que se cambiara, debería de ir presentable a su fiesta

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto después de un largo rato en silencio

-por darme este fantástico día- contesto alegre la chica, Vegeta no solía ser detallista, es por eso que cada pequeña cosa tenía un valor muy significativo para ella

-aún falta para que el día termine ¿sabes?- contesto irónicamente

-¿y que tienes en mente?- pregunto curiosa, levanto la mirada para verlo y este simplemente se encogió de hombros

-no lo sé, mejor hay que improvisar-contesto divertido, y soltó una carcajada al escuchar las tripas de Bulma retorciéndose de hambre

-mejor vamos por algo de comer- la chica asintió energéticamente, Vegeta se estaba esforzando por complacerla y eso lo apreciaba, aunque un no había recibido alguna felicitación de parte del moreno por su cumpleaños ella sabía que él se acordaba perfectamente de ello y por eso trataba de complacerla

…

Cuando terminaron de comer los jóvenes fueron a la habitación, el moreno ya no sabía con qué más entretenerla, la joven había sugerido que vieran una película, el moreno acepto, la chica fue la que selecciono y para su sorpresa no era una típica película de amor de las que siempre le reprochaban no veían nunca, era una de acción, después de unos diez minutos había llegado el servicio, la peliazul mando a traer un helado de fresa y un pastel, el solo pido una frituras, la muchacha siempre se la pasaba comiendo demasiadas chucherías y aun no sabía cómo es que esta se mantenía delgada, al principio cuando apenas la había conocido pensó que era la típica chica rica, demasiado superficial y con la cabeza llena de aire, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la forma tan poco sana en la que esta comía y su gran inteligencia, tal vez eso le había gustado su inteligencia, con ella podía mantener conversaciones inteligentes, además de que su explosivo carácter que a él no le disgustaba al contrario. La peliazul se acercó a él y le extendió las frituras, cuando él iba a la mitad la peliazul ya iba con la rebanada de pastel, esta al sentirse observada lo miro y extendió su cuchara con un pedazo de pastel, el pelinegro rodo los ojos, pero aun así probo el pastel, era unos de tres leches, observo la fresa y la tomo, la peliazul le lanzo una mirada de tristeza

-Vegeta era la única fresa que tenía- reprocho infantilmente

\- ¿y? – pregunto sin despegar la vista del televisor

-sabes que me gustan las fresas- explico exasperada

-puedes pedir un tazón enorme de fresas y ya-

-yo quería esa-

-Bulma no fastidies- le tomo del brazo he hizo que se recostara sobre su regazo, la muchacha tuvo que doblar las rodillas para que sus pies no colgaran de la cama, se acomodó mejor y se aferró a la cintura del pelinegro, la verdad casi ni estaba poniendo atención, pero había visto que su novio si, así que se mantuvo callada y trato de poner atención, estaba algo distraída, su mamá no le había llamada aun para preguntar dónde estaba acaso aún no se daban cuenta que no estaba en casa, negó con la cabeza para sacarse esas cosas de su cabeza y se aferró lo más fuerte posible a Vegeta, este poso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella dándole un ligero apretón reconfortante, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Había pasado cerca de una hora y apenas terminaba la película, la peliazul estaba a punto de terminar su enorme tazón de fresas, siempre si había mandado a pedir por uno, no se quedaría con las ganas, mientras tanto Vegeta estaba algo impaciente, tenía que entretenerla un rato más y ya no sabía cómo.

-Vegeta ¿ya nos vamos?- pregunto la ojiazul mientras abrazaba al moreno por la espalda

-ya te quieres ir- estaba tentado a darle su regalo de una buena vez para mantenerla ocupada al menos un poco más, pero no, eso sería hasta el final de la fiesta

-mmm no es eso- el moreno había empezado a caminar con ella aun abrazada de su espalda, pero la peliazul no lo soltaba, parecía bastante entretenida caminando abrazada a el –Vegeta- llamo la joven, de repente sin previo aviso esta monto a su espalda, para suerte del pelinegro esta no pesaba pero sin embargo lo hizo tambalearse un poco pues no se lo esperaba, la sujeto de sus piernas al ver cómo estas estaban resbalando poco a poco y al notar que el amarre de Bulma en su cuello ejercía más presión de la debida le reclamo

-Bulma-

-perdón, es que me estaba resbalando ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-

-tal vez bajarte, no soy tu maldito medio de trasporte- contesto sarcástico

-eres odioso Vegeta-

-eso no lo dices cuando te beso- contesto sarcástico, al escuchar que ella se quedó callada no pudo evitar echar una carcajada, paro su risa al escuchar el suspiro de la peliazul

-pues es que te quiero mucho, pero a veces eres un completo idiota- contesto resignada, como si amarlo fuera hacer su perdición

-no sé porque dices eso si contigo me he portado muy bien- la soltó de las piernas al notar como esta disminuía su agarre de cuello y bajaba de su espalda para ponerse frente a el

-pues sí, pero al principio no, además eres muy grosero con los demás Vegeta- le decía algo divertida, mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de este y él las ponía en su cintura

-cállate- la beso por largos segundos hasta que sonó el móvil de Vegeta, este al principio lo ignoro y volvió a besar con hambre a la peliazul, pero este seguía sonando –maldito celular- susurro contra los labios de la peliazul, la cual no pudo evitar reír

 _-ya puedes traerla, en una hora-_ decía al mensaje, eran casi las 8 de la noche

-oye arréglate-

\- ¿para qué? – contesto mientras se tumbaba en la gran cama

\- ¿puedes por una vez en tu vida no llevarme la contraria? – la peliazul ni se inmuto por lo que Vegeta tubo que jalarla suavemente del brazo para que se parara –te llevare a tu casa, así que cámbiate con lo que traías puesto-

\- ¿y mi ropa? –

-en un momento te la traerán-

Cuando llevaron el vestido de Bulma estaba perfectamente lavado y sin ninguna arruga, ella entro al baño, no tardo nada y salió ya con los tacones y accesorios que al principio llevo, pero ni siquiera se había peinado

-Bulma te dije que te arreglaras, traes el cabello todo enredado-

-¿Vamos a mi casa no?- el asintió –no veo porque debería de peinarme- el muchacho resoplo con frustración y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

-bien… te llevare a otro lado y tienes que ir acorde a la situación- la muchacha casi salta sobre él y empezó a bombardearlo de preguntas, cuando por fin pudo conversarla de que se arreglara o se les haría tarde, el también empezó a cambiarse, tomo unos jeans oscuros y se puso una camiseta gris, escucho el cuarto de baño abriéndose y se encontró con la peliazul ya arreglada

Llevaba el cabello con unas ondas poco marcadas solo en las puntas de su larga cabellera, traía el collar de la mañana y los tacones que le hacían ver del mismo tamaño del de Vegeta y esta vez decidio maquillarse, el pelinegro opinaba que se veía igual o hasta más bonita sin maquillaje, pero igual se veía muy bien

\- ¿lista? -

-yo siempre- le guiño al moreno, este rodo los ojos por la vanidad de Bulma

Aproximadamente en 30 minutos llegaron a la casa de Bulma, esta le miro malhumorada, se fijó en el móvil eran las 9:20, llegaron con 20 minutos de retraso,

toda la corporación se veía en completa penumbra

-Vegeta dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar sorpresa- reclamo la chica

-lo sé- la peliazul le miraba esperando una respuesta –vamos adentro primero tenemos que hablar de algo- la joven se sorprendió ya no estaba entendiendo nada, aun así, le hizo caso y bajo del auto

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa y todas las luces se prendieron, provocándole casi un infarto por el ruido, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el cambio tan brusco de la luz, su mirada se posó en todos los presentes, estaban sus amigos más cercanos, sus padres y hasta los papás de Vegeta, inmediatamente volteo a ver a su novio que le miraba con una media sonrisa, ella al instante le sonrió y sentía que de sus ojos en cualquier momento iban a brotar lágrimas de felicidad

Sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarla, los papás de Vegeta también y sus padres y hermano a lo último, jamás imagino en la mañana que el día de su cumpleaños terminaría así, estaba feliz, rodeada de todos sus amigos y seres queridos

Estaban todos sentados en la sala, comiendo algunas botanas y conviviendo, sus suegros habían dicho que nada más estarían un rato, mañana tenían una cita con algunos socios y clientes de la empresa por lo que tenían que salir de viaje esa misma noche.

-Bulma en una hora llegaran los demás- comento Lazuli

-¿Quiénes?- antes de que la rubia abriera la boca Milk la interrumpió explicando que habían invitado a toda la escuela

-no era necesario todo esto chicos- la peliazul estaba algo apenada por las atenciones de sus amigos -vamos Bulma no seas modesta- molesto su hermano sentándose a su lado, quedando ella entre Vegeta y su hermano

-no fastidies- empujo un poco a su hermano con el hombro, pero no se esperó que esta le contestara, el moreno la tomó de los hombros antes de que llegara el impacto sobre su cuerpo

-tranquilízate idiota- el moreno le reclamo al rubio, este se echó a reír pues de cierta forma así se llevaba con Vegeta desde el principio

-Vegeta no seas grosero hijo- regaño su madre

Así se pasaron casi toda una hora hasta que los invitados empezaban a llegar, fue entonces que los padres de Vegeta comunicaron que se irían, no sin antes darle un par de indicaciones al hijo mayor, los papas de la peliazul también habían abandonado el lugar decidieron ir a dormir a una pequeña casita afuera de la corporación capsula que estaba un poco alejada del gran domo, esto ya tenía tiempo, pues antes sus hijos acostumbraban hacer fiestas y como ellos querían descansar mandaron hacer una pequeña casa afuera para cuando se presentara algo como eso

-Tarble- el joven iba con una bebida en la mano –no tomes demasiado no vallas hacer estupideces y luego tengo que arreglarlo yo-

-Vegeta sabes que casi no tomo ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo me has visto borracho?- hablaba fuerte para que su hermano pudiera escucharlo en medio de todo el alboroto y la música

-en fin, ya te advertí mocoso- observo como su hermano mayor se iba y decidio hacer lo mismo e ir con Gure una compañera de clases con la cual se llevaba muy bien y a decir verdad le atraía

...

Vegeta se encamino hacia su novia a cuál estaba animadamente recibiendo a los que iban llegando, observo la mesa en donde los invitados dejaban sus obsequios a la cumpleañera y tenía bastantes, y como no si era una de las más populares en la escuela, cuando al fin los invitados dejaron de llegar la peliazul se sentó, Vegeta la imito

-no recordaba lo cansado que era esto- suspiro - oye esa de allá no es Casandra- más que una pregunta era una afirmación, el moreno observo hacia donde la peliazul miraba y ahí estaba la chica pelirroja con joke, levanto una ceja y sonrió con mofa, había notado que desde que estaban en el colegio militarizado este la tenía en la mira

-¿ya viste quien está con ella? ¿es tu hermano no?- los ojos de la chica prácticamente saltaron de sus cuencas al ver a su hermano conversando con la muchacha, el moreno se carcajeo al ver la expresión de su novia

\- ¿te sorprendió? – se burlaba maestras ella recobraba la compostura

-la verdad… parece que mi hermano prontamente dejara la soltería-

-eso parece- miro como la peliazul sonría mientras miraba a su hermano

-bueno voy por algo para tomar, quieres que te traiga algo- cuando se iba a levantar el pelinegro le tomo de la mano he hizo que se sentara

-yo lo traigo-

…

cuando Bulma se terminó su bebida miro al moreno con una cara casi suplicante, mientras este suspiraba esperando la petición de la joven

-vamos a bailar- jalaba del brazo al azabache, sorprendentemente este no opuso resistencia, eso le hizo sonreír inmensamente, estuvieron bailando aproximadamente unos 30 minutos, hasta que el pelinegro se fue a sentar y está también

-vaya Vegeta andas muy complaciente hoy- la peliazul se recargo en el hombro masculino cariñosamente

-No te acostumbres-

-¿Qué hora es?- se notaba que ya tenía algo de sueño

-la 1:30- para algunos apenas iba empezando la fiesta y muy pocos se empezaban a ir a sus casas, busco con la mirada a su hermano Tarble, frunció las cejas al encontrarlo medio tirado con una muchacha tratando de despertarlo en medio de la sala, se veía algo tomado, lo único que le advirtió y le desobedeció

Movió levemente su hombro para que la peliazul se quitara, pero esta ni se movió, parecía muy a gusto ahí –Bulma- esta le observaba con ojos brillosos por el sueño, saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, tomo la mano de la muchacha y dejo el objeto en la palma de la peliazul, ella bajo su mirada hasta el pequeño objeto, parecía que el sueño se le había quitado al ver el brazalete de oro, era muy sencillo, pero con un dije de corazón que llevaba su nombre grabado en este, sonrió ampliamente y sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia este abrazándolo fuertemente y casi hundiendo la cara del moreno en sus pechos, Vegeta agradeció que la luz fuera tune pues así no vería su rostro rojo por algo de vergüenza pero principalmente porque casi lo deja sin aliento

-es muy bonito… gracias- el solo asintió y la muchacha no se cansaba de ver el presente, no pensó que le fuera a dar ningún obsequio y ahí estaba ese bonito brazalete, que seguramente debió costar muy caro porque ahora que lo veía mejor tenia incrustadas unas piedras brillantes, las cuales suponía eran diamante -oye- la peliazul quería cambiar de tema

\- ¿si? - el moreno le echó un vistazo a su hermano el cual seguía igual, pero ahora la joven que le zarandeaba hace unos minutos ya se había rendido y ya estaba echada igual que el enano

-ya casi terminamos el colegio y aun no me dices que quieres estudiar- se podría decir que ni el mismo sabía que es lo que quería

-mmm… no sé, estoy entre robótica o ingeniería comercial, lo más seguro que sean ambas- la peliazul le miro sonriente, ella no sabía que a Vegeta también le gustara la tecnología por así decirlo

\- ¿si quieres ser el presidente de tu empresa? –

-me da igual- al verla asentir se animó a preguntar lo mismo algo le decía que la respuesta de ella sería un no, a ella le gustaba mucho la tecnología y no estar metida en un despacho con una pila de papeles y contratos - ¿y a ti? -

-no, yo quiero estudiar, inventar, la verdad quisiera que Adam se haga cargo de la empresa y yo de los laboratorios, pero el maldito ha dejado su carrera a la mitad, no sé si la termine, espero que si- eso lo dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada al rubio, pero no lo encontró

-¿quieres ser vicepresidenta?- ella le sonrió y asintió

-si…-

-¿oye no piensas correr a tus invitados? Ya es de madrugada y un faltan muchos en irse-

-que descortés- le reprocho divertida –tendría que correrte a ti también-

-yo ya soy como de la familia- respondió burlón

-vaya que atrevido- le dijo coquetamente

-¿los corres tu o lo hago yo?-

-no… ahí déjalos, antes cuando hacíamos fiestas, yo me iba a dormir arriba estos se quedan abajo a perderse en el alcohol y al día siguiente se iban- el moreno le miro con una ceja alzada

-podrían estar robando la casa, planos de prototipos y tu muy a gusto durmiendo- la peliazul soltó una carcajada, su novio era muy desconfiado a veces, o bueno más bien era ella la confiada o ingenua

-eso nunca paso, no tiene por qué pasar ahora- el moreno le miro con el entrecejo arrugado y negó con resignación

-oye- después de un largo silencio el moreno hablo, sintió sobre su hombro como la chica movía su azulada cabeza dándole a entender que le escuchaba y aun no se dormía -¿me prestas un cuarto?- la ojiazul se separó de el para observarlo con duda

-puedes dormir en mi cuarto- el moreno sonrió de medio lado

-no es para mí… es para el idiota- señalo con la barbilla al adolescente, mientas Bulma mira hacia esa dirección se sorprendió al ver a su cuñado en esa situación

-claro, puedes tomar la que está a lado de mi habitación- Vegeta se levantó y camino en dirección a su hermano, lo cargo en su hombro como si se tratase de un saco de papas, a pesar de ser delgado y enano pesaba, escucho unos suaves pasos detrás de él, se giró un poco para ver a la peliazul, ahora ya no estaba a su misma altura, había regresado a ser un poco más baja que él, le miro desde su azulada cabeza hasta sus pies que fue en donde se detuvo, estaba descalza con los tacones en su mano derecha, esta se sonrojo y con el dedo índice tomo la barbilla varonil para que volviera a ver a su rostro y no a sus pies

-seguro que puedes- el moreno asintió y regreso su vista al camino, empezando a subir los escalones, mientras que la peliazul le seguía en silencio, cuando llegaron la joven le ayudo abrir el cuarto, este ingreso y dejo en la gran cama sin nada de delicadeza

-oye ¿no piensas traer a su amiga?- el azabache levanto una ceja, para después sonreír con mofa –no seas así, anda ve por ella-

-ni siquiera la conozco, no me interesa-

-bien- miro como la chica salía de la habitación inconscientemente la siguió, pero se quedó en el pasillo, se asomó por el barandal y miro como la peliazul trataba de llevarla a una habitación, se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía, pues prácticamente estaba arrastrando a la muchacha, negó con la cabeza, bajo las escaleras para ayudarle a su novia, la peliazul al ver que le ayudaría sonrió dulcemente, este soltó un bufido, maldita Bulma siempre hacia con él lo que ella quería de una u otra forma

…

Ya eran las tres de la madruga a decir verdad ya casi todos se habían ido, había unos 20 tirados por la sala, todos alcoholizados, los parpados sentía que en cualquier momento se cerrarían, suspiro con fastidio mientras buscaba el calor del moreno

-Bulma, ya tienes que dormir- le ayudo a ponerse de pie, prácticamente se estaba quedando dormida, esta inmediatamente lo abrazo por la cintura para caminar así, Vegeta frunció y miro a los lados para ver que nadie los mirara, "patéticos" pensó mientras los veía totalmente ebrios

Le ayudo a subir las escaleras, cuando llegaron a la habitación de la peliazul el azabache ayudo a acostarse, cuando iba a salir y dejarla esta le tomo de la mano para que no se fuera –quédate- murmuro entre sueños la muchacha, se acostó a su lado, de inmediato esta lo abrazo por la espalda y le hecho una pierna encima, Vegeta suspiro, la peliazul era desordenada hasta para dormir, trato de acomodarse, pero cada que se movía la peliazul parecía que más se le encimaba, bufo fastidiado lo único que quería era dormir, también estaba cansado, pasar un día con la peliazul podía llegar a ser agotador pero había valido la pena…

…

Sintió como la claridad le incomodaba, abrió lentamente los ojos y noto que estaba en su cuarto, la verdad ya ni se acordaba de cómo había llegado, hizo a un lado las sabanas, noto que aún conservaba los tacones, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y a Vegeta saliendo de este

-hasta que despiertas- comento mientras la peliazul se frotaba los ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-me pediste que me quedara- la peliazul asintió con la cabeza, puedo recordar como prácticamente estaba que se caía del sueño y el moreno le ayuda a subir las escaleras –iré a ver a mi hermano- salió de cuarto para darle a Bulma privacidad suponía quería bañarse o cambiarse al menos, toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, puso los ojos en blanco, de seguro seguía dormido, entro y encontró al adolecente extendido por toda la cama, le hablo para que despertara pero nada, así que jalo fuertemente las sabanas haciendo que el joven callera en seco al piso

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Vegeta?- el moreno alzo las cejas por el insulto –hay mi cabeza- se quejó en adolescente cuando se levantó del frio piso

-te dije que no tomaras estúpido-

-ya no me regañes… ¿Dónde está Gure?- el moreno levanto una ceja –la chica que me acompañaba- aclaro a su hermano que ya conocía todos sus gestos, el azabache sonrió de medio lado, así que así se llamaba esa chiquilla

-no se- dijo aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, quería ver que hacia su hermano

-mierda, le prometí llevarla a su casa, me va a matar cuando la vea- estaba buscando algo entre sus bolsillos del pantalón, Vegeta supuso era su móvil, él lo tenía, lo saco y se lo lanzo

-¿a quién llamas mocoso?- tenia curiosidad de saber

-a Gure-

-está en el cuarto de al lado, ve a despertarla- soltó como si nada –y arréglate, ya nos vamos-

Regreso al cuarto de la peliazul, está ya estaba bañada y con ropa más cómoda, ella le miro y sonrió

-¿tienes hambre?¿quieres comer?- pregunto mientras se ponía una sandalias

-sí, pero abajo hay un desastre- recordó que había ido a la planta baja a echar un vistazo, aun había unos cuantos jóvenes esparcidos por la amplia sala durmiendo

-bueno vamos a despacharlos a su casa- la siguió en silencio hasta la planta baja, ahora vería un espectáculo seguramente, ya se imaginaba a la muchacha gritándoles a todos para que se despertaran, observo como salía de la cocina con un sartén y una cuchara metálica, sonrió de medio lado al ver sus intenciones, que loca estaba su mujercita

Después de que todos se despertaran alarmado buscaron sus pertenencias y abandonaron el lugar, Tarble bajo por el ruido que había hecho la peliazul ya está algo arreglado y seguido de él venía Gure con cara de preocupación

-Tarble ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa?-

-claro, lo lamento mucho, de seguro tus padres te castigaran por mi culpa- Bulma le escucho curiosa

-no se preocupen, si quieren yo los acompaño y les explico a tus papas que no llegaste a casa porque se nos descompuso el auto y cuando lo arreglaron era demasiado noche, teníamos sueño y no podíamos manejar en esas condiciones así que decidimos te quedaras a dormir a mi casa- explico, y se encontró con la mirada de desaprobación de Vegeta -bueno si decimos la verdad la castigaran-

…

Ya que habían pasado a dejar a la novia de Tarble (según ellos) y al mismo Tarble a casa de Vegeta habían decidido ir a un lugar a comer

-parece que no tienes intenciones de ir a limpiar tu casita- empezaron a platicar una vez terminaron con la comida

-deje a los robots limpiando- noto que llevaba el brazalete que le había regalado y sonrió inconscientemente -¿Qué?¿de qué te ríes?-

-me gusta cómo se te ve puesto- la muchacha lo miro sin comprender así que tomo su muñeca, ella bajo la vista y entendió lo que quería decir, la verdad el obsequio de Vegeta le había encantado –no se te ocurra perderlo Bulma, sé de sobra que eres bastante descuidada-

-claro que no lo perdería, creo que fue el mejor regalo que recibí- lo último lo dijo susurrando para que él no la escuchara, pero el aun así la escucho perfectamente

-¿crees?- la ojiazul le miro con una amplia sonrisa y asintió

-si aún no me decido si tu compañía y lo amable que fuiste en todo ese día o el brazalete-

-mi compañía casi siempre la tienes-

-Y espero seguir teniéndola siempre- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa, este le dio un suave apretón, como diciéndole "yo también" …

 **Fin...**

...  
lamento los errores ortográficos

.


End file.
